


Agents against the dark

by RadioStatic



Series: SSD: To protect and serve, for and against the Supernatural [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU from the show, Alternate Universe - Paranormal agents, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Casual Sex, Comatose, F/M, First Time, Ghosts, Hurt Stiles, Infidelity, Investigating, Knotting, M/M, Medium!Stiles, More supernatural creatures, Murder, Special Divison that deals with the supernatural, Torture, Unhappy marriage, Vampires, Werelizards, Werewolves, Witches, having an affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioStatic/pseuds/RadioStatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is part of a special police division devoted to the Supernatural. He's been partnered with Derek for two years. There's a serial killer on the loose that's going after Werewolves. They need to stop it.Besides catching killers and protecting those that need it, Stiles can't help falling in love slowly with his partner despite the fact that he's married to a terrible woman.<br/>Slow building Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part of something great

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been burning in me for quite some time. I've been wanting to do an AU story that breaks away from the show stories I've been doing lately. I've been dying to have something like this happen and Derek being in a loveless marriage where Stiles ends up becoming 'the other guy'. This is a slow building romance story. It's mainly focused on plot and trying to solve murders and whatnot. Romance will happen slowly and eventually unless the boys take the reign and it happens quicker than I plan on it.  
> Please let me know if you guys like this! Your feedback definitely gives me not only ideas but drives me to write more.  
> Most of the people that are what creatures they are on the show is still staying. Which means everyone that is a werewolf is still a werewolf. Jackson is still the werelizard and I made Lydia a witch.  
> Stiles, Allison and Danny are all still human.
> 
> unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

It's a routine that they've gotten used to, Stiles is used to patrolling late at night and staying even later at the station. He's usually pouring over files and trying to catch something that he's missed. There are times when he's alone because he can't just leave without researching or digging a little deeper. He can't just go home and try to sleep to forget about the torn up teenager whose left the world in such a horrible manner. He can't just forget about the average Joe who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Sometimes his partner has to remind him to go home and take care of himself. To get at least a couple of hours of sleep so that he's not totally useless the next day. Special agent Hale is the reason he goes home at 4 a.m. to try and catch a few hours of sleep before going at it again, because crime... crime never sleeps.

So why should Stiles?

It doesn't help that the young agent of only twenty two has ADHD and takes Adderall to keep his focus and calm him down to a bearable level. He still manages to get on his partner's nerves. They've been forced to work with each other for two years and Stiles wouldn't have it any other way. Hell. he could even say that they were close friends in a weird way since they're always spending so much time together.

But that could just be Stiles humoring himself. If anything, even after all this time, Stiles is still the only one's voice that fills the silence in the car, crime scene or office...hell even the morgue when they're staring at Jane doe number 4353290. 

Everything seems to change one day when he gets a call from his Sargent that there's been another body discovered with the same M.O. as the last two bodies they've found. He needs to pick up Hale and arrive at the scene a.s.a.p. 

Stiles is pulling up against the curb, he's driven and dropped off Derek several times when they've been on a case. Derek has his own car, a black sleek beast of a car, a Camaro that suits the older man quite well. Derek is twenty nine and already settled down with a wife. No kids though, which is a relief to Stiles. Not that Stiles doesn't like kids, because he does! He loves kids, he thinks that Derek would have great children. Probably all serious and brow furrowed like him, but sweet kids none the less. It's his wife that Stiles doesn't like. She's all fake smiles whenever he's around her. Stiles can sense something in her that he just doesn't like. It also doesn't help the fact that he's walked up to the door much like he is now and he's heard what he's heard four times before at least. 

Yelling.

We're not just talking raised voices, we're talking screaming and hearing shit hit the walls with a shatter. Again, he's grateful they've never had kids. He doesn't even know how he'd deal with the situation if there was little children having to bare witness to such a scene.

He can hear the shouts beyond the closed door, it makes him pause and not knock on the door.  
"Who is she?! I want to know Derek! Who the hell are you spending all of your time with?! I fucking know it isn't at work like you say it is. So who are you fucking around with this time?!" That is totally not fair, as far as Stiles knows, Derek has been nothing but faithful. Hell, the guy is so cranky, Stiles thinks that his wife isn't even giving him any. Stiles is a firm believer in remaining faithful to someone he's with but he knows not every guy could say the same thing. If they aren't getting it at home, they're going to get it somewhere else. 

"I told you already Kate! If you would just listen for once in your damn life, I'm not sleeping with anyone! In case you hadn't noticed, there's a serial killer out there! That kind of demands my attention a hell of a lot more than-"  
"Than what, me?! How can you fucking say that!? Don't you love me!?"

There's a deafening silence and Stiles takes it upon himself to knock at that moment. He can tell the guy needs a lifeline and he's willing to bail him out. It isn't Derek that answers the door though, it's Kate Argent, yeah, she's _that_ type of wife. The kind that doesn't even want to take her husband's name. Stiles would of took that as a sign from the get-go of what kind of relationship it was going to be.

Her face is all smiles, not even a drip of anger on her smile. But Stiles can sense it in her eyes, the anger, distress, and the utter unhappiness. It's a look he knows all too well because he sees it in Derek's eyes whenever they work together.. which is quite often. If Stiles had to sit there and think about the first time Derek looked unhappy... it'd probably be the first time he met him and was assigned to the grumpy sourwolf. Stiles likes the nickname and it comes naturally due to how Derek's nature is. Regardless, Stiles has probably never really seen Derek happy except for when he's getting close to catching the latest sicko. 

"Oh, hello Stiles. What did you come by for?" It is said in a nice and sweet tone, but Stiles can hear between the lines and he rolls his eyes at her attitude. She's practically asking 'what the fuck are you doing here at ten `o clock at night?' 

"I need to see Derek, it's important." Her eyes seem to burn with anger for a moment before she replies sweetly. "Of course, let me get him for you." She's barely gone for a second before Derek is stomping through the door, already dressed in his suit and slamming the door behind him. Stiles does the smartest thing he's ever done in his whole life of knowing Derek.

He shuts up, doesn't ask questions and just drives off towards the scene of the crime while Derek simmers down.

xxxx

"You aren't talking, why?" Stiles glances over towards Derek's bulking figure in the passenger seat in mild shock before turning his attention back towards the road in efforts to not crashing the car. "I thought you didn't like it when I talked." Stiles mumbles. 

"You're always talking, you sort of get used to it. When you aren't talking, there's clearly something wrong."

"Well besides the fact that we're on the way to a crime scene that happens to be for the murder of another girl that's barely seventeen... It's kind of putting me in an off mood."  
"That's not it though, there's something else. " Derek demands lowly, he wants to know what's making Stiles the way he is.

"W-Why do you stay with her?" The words are out before he can even think about not saying them. He feels guilt bubble up in his stomach. Stiles hears a low growl coming from the seat beside him. It's one thing he's gotten used to but it still makes his heart beat faster like a rabbit. It's almost like it's instinct to want to shy away from the man beside him. But Stiles never gives in to his human instinct, instead he always buckles down and forces himself to relax. 

"Because I just have to, let's leave it at that." Stiles nods, he figured he wouldn't get a real answer anyways. He drives onward to the scene of the crime and pulls up before the yellow tape surrounding the field. This is different, the kill took place in an open field? Stiles steels his nerves and gets out of the car, pulling nervously at this tie. Derek places a hand on his shoulder to stop him from fidgeting and tightens the tie accordingly for Stiles, flattening and making it look crisp. 

"Calm down." Stiles nods and then they go towards the area together to find out who was murdered this time.

xxxx

It's a girl that's only seventeen, she looks so young and beautiful that it breaks Stiles heart staring at her. She's been cut in half like the rest of the other girls they've found before. The worst part is always the fact that they've been bound and tied with rope that's bonded with some lilac colored flower. Stiles already knows what it is, it's wolfsbane and this has been the third hate killing that's been committed.  
Whoever is killing these girls knows exactly what they're doing and knows what they are. 

Werewolves.

Stiles is a special kind of agent that mainly deals with the paranormal cases. He's in a special division that only holds six agents. There's himself, Derek Hale, who is his partner.. who also happens to be a werewolf. Partners in this division tend to get partnered with someone whose supernatural to help keep the force balanced.  
There's also Jackson, a werelizard creature that reminds Stiles a lot of the Kanima myths he's read about as a kid. Jackson is partnered with Danny who is human. Then there's the women in their division. Allison Argent who actually happens to be Derek's wife's niece who is partnered with a Witch named Lydia Martin. 

Ah, _Lydia Martin_.

She had been Stiles first ever crush that he's finally gotten over since he's been so involved in his job. Stiles likes to make an excuse of his busy job and schedule to explain his lack of sex life. If anyone asks, he isn't a virgin though.  
Well he is, but they don't have to know that.

Regardless, the world is slowly learning that the supernatural exists. Stiles' job is meant to keep the supernatural world both protected and kept in check. Though he does every now and then get assigned to regular homicide cases.

Sometimes Stiles doesn't know whats worse.. A creature who can't control itself and needs to be neutralized.. or a human who thinks they're in the right in what they're doing. 

xxxx

Derek's eyes blaze red as his body fights off the effects of the wolfsbane. Stiles goes to his suitcase that he's brought with him and quickly jabs a needle into Derek's arm. It makes his eyes go to their regular blue-green and makes him almost immune to the effects of the flower. Thank God for Dr. Deaton and his magical medicines he creates for their team.  
Derek nods in thanks and gets in close, trying to place a scent. It's hard though, his nose burns from the wolfsbane and the smell of ammonia, bleach and other strong smell blockers. "I swear, the person that's behind this KNOWS that someone like me is trying to track them down." 

Every human has a different scent, at least that's what Derek's told him before when they've caught a normal human criminal before for a normal homicide case based off his scent alone. "It's okay, we'll catch this sick bastard one way or another. He'll slip up, they always do." Stiles says softly as he gets in close to the dead girl and checks her over for anything that may appear different. Any fibers on her body that could be used.

There's nothing.

There never is because the girls are usually void of any clothing. It makes Stiles think that they are raped before being murdered. But it's werewolves they're talking about. That would of had to be one hell of a power struggle. There are never ever any distinguishing marks on the body either. Besides obvious struggles against the binding that leaves bruises on the body because a werewolf can't heal properly in the presence of wolfsbane.

"I swear to God, I'm not going to be able to sleep until we catch this fucker." Derek looks over at him with a weird expression that Stiles can't even begin to think up a label for it.  
"Without sleep, you're no good to me." Which is really Derek code for he cares about Stiles getting the proper hours of sleep required to function. At least that's what Stiles likes to think it means. "Yeah yeah, I'll get sleep when I'm good and dead, _Alpha_." 

Despite the drug in Derek's system, his eyes flare up red and he inhales deeply. Stiles smirks and walks away to his jeep. The people are packing up the body for them to fully search once it's back at the station. 

It's no secret that Derek is an Alpha of a small pack in the town. At least no secret to the team. His pack is made up of four betas; Scott, Erica, Boyd and the youngest, Isaac.  
Stiles has done his research and knows that for a pack to fully be at it's best. The pack needs an Alpha's mate, who is typically also the Alpha's second in command. Stiles has also done his research on Kate Argent and knows for a fact that she's 1) not a werewolf, 2) hasn't been claimed in a werewolves mating. Which leads Stiles to 3) why in the hell was Derek even married to her?

He had to ask Allison.

It would bother him night and day not knowing why.


	2. I want to know how to survive in the nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some answers he's looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta`d, so I apologize for any spelling mishaps, or misuse of grammar I may have missed.  
> Chapter title is taken from Nightlife by IAMX.  
> I want to thank every one that gave me kudos, the lovely guests and the people who have an account here.  
> Most of all I want to thank the people that gave me comments on the story! Your feedback is important to me and it seriously makes the inspiration flare and I can't believe how fast I whipped this out!  
> Still trying to make myself get used to writing a lot more bigger chapters. Hopefully one day I can have a 10k chapter for you guys unless you like em like this.  
> Regardless, special super duper love goes to: coricidinForte, antarshakes, Stinky_Horowitz, Alex, and Halechester.  
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

It's kind of scary how much Allison cleans and polishes all of her arrows and her bow. It sets him on edge a little, she's super good at shoot. Like Hawk-eye and Green arrow trick shot good. Stiles is great at running and getting help. No, on a serious note, he's pretty good with blunt objects, great aim but no where near as good as Danny with a gun. He's good with making medicine with Dr. Deaton. He's handy with research and information. If anything he's useful thanks to his intellect and his ability to adapt and learn things quickly. 

He's the kind of person that's good and mediocre at everything but the things he's clearly made for, he shines brighter than everyone else.  
He's good at talking, he can be a silver tongued devil. He handles a lot of the interrogations, meetings with other divisions, packs and he's a slightly supernatural in his own right thanks to his Mother's side. He's a little bit of a medium. Enough to the point that he can see spirits, communicate and get possessed. Due to the last part, he needs to wear a protective charm at all times. It prevents a ghost from taking over him. 

The one time he found out he could be possessed.... let's just say things didn't go very well. It had been six months since he had been on the job, assigned to the veteran, Derek. It came close to the point that Stiles almost died if it hadn't been for back up. Lydia managed to do a ritual that makes the ghost leave the body.

Regardless, he's meeting Allison for a reason, they head into the interrogation room that is sound proof. He made sure the door was locked on the other side of the glass. Locked and everything that records turned off. It also helps that no one else besides the good doctor is here at the station. Stiles stated that he needed to get something from home before visiting the morgue and getting a closer look at the body. Derek said something about getting a late dinner since he hadn't ate and then meeting with his pack anyways.  
"I have a question, it's about your aunt." Allison stops polishing as her eyes flicker towards Stiles in confusion. "What about her?"

"Well... for one, why is she married to Derek?"

"Because they love each other." She says it with a small hint of question in her own voice. It gives her away. She's a hard ass and she can be vicious when she's on the job. But otherwise, she's a pretty sweet and doe eyed girl that only wants the best for everyone. "Come on, Allison, we both know that's not the reason. There's more to it. Between your family and his." Allison gives herself away when she looks at her lap in shame. She exhales and then says low. Almost too low for him to hear. "It's part of a treaty."

Stiles stays quiet but hunches closer to not miss any words when she starts elaborating. " A treaty between our two families to stop the blood shed. Kate and him are forced to be bonded in a way that can't result in her death. In exchange for her being kept alive, Derek can have his pack and himself stationed in this city."  
"Wait... why is it so important for Derek to be bound to her in a way so he doesn't kill her?"

"Because... She killed his whole family."  
Stiles feels his eyes get wide and his blood run cold. Why would Derek ever agree to something like that?! He doesn't even realize he's said it out loud until he catches Allison's own doe eyes looking at him in shock. Stiles rarely yells, so rarely that it's always a surprise when he does. 

"That's something you'd have to ask him." 

"Yeah, like I'm in any position to ever ask him something like that..." His voice trails off. Stiles knows right then and there that He's definitely not ever going to ask Derek about his marriage to Kate and the treaty. He likes having all his limbs and more importantly, he likes breathing. Stiles knows he's in the wrong going behind Derek's back like he is to find out more about him and his situation. If Derek wants him to know, he'll tell him. But that doesn't mean that he's done finding out more about Derek's past and what happened to his family.

He wouldn't be able to live it down if he just put the information he's gotten from Allison in a little box and hide it away. He files it away for later to look into again.  
For now, he thinks he'll run by the old Hale house where the pack meeting is probably taking place and pay the pack a visit. It's been a while since he's been there in the presence of all of the wolves. It helps to see his best friend more than what he has. Stiles probably last saw Scott about two weeks ago when they had a little spare time after closing a rough case. 

The young man drives his bright blue jeep down the familiar path and watches off in the distance as well as his human eyes can make out. What he sees causes his heart to jump in excitement. It's not too often that you get to see a training session between the pack... much less Derek in full blown Alpha form. It's a hulking large yet sleek wolf, it's something you'd see out of movies. It's closer to wolf than man but still far away from what normal wolves look like to know that it is other worldly. He knows that Derek knows he's there just based on how weird his heart is acting. He can see the Alpha wolf cock it's head to the side and then set it's bright red eyes on Stiles' jeep. 

Stiles is just a little bit scared but he's not really afraid. It's the humanity in him that's scared, he himself is utterly fascinated. Stiles wants to just get out of the jeep and walk towards Derek but knows it's probably not a smart thing to do, so he stays put. For once, he's struck speechless. He's seeing something he's rarely ever had the pleasure of seeing before. His eyes are on level with Derek's unflinching away from the stare that starts a fire within him. He doesn't even know if he can explain it.  
He doesn't even know if he wants to.

The urge to blink is strong but he's heard something about not turning away when you've got a rabid dog starring into your eyes.. or maybe it was the fact that you weren't suppose to stare at them in the eyes? Stiles wasn't sure which is was, but he wouldn't break eye contact first. A resounding crack is heard and it breaks whatever moment they were having. The Alpha is fast on to moving to where the sound happened. Even Stiles scrambles out of his jeep despite telling himself it wasn't smart. He approaches the area slowly, on edge of needing to run for his life or not.

It's Isaac, he's whimpering softly. It looks like his arm was broken during his scrummage between Boyd. Even Erica and Scott have stopped fighting each other to turn their attention towards the youngest. Isaac is only one year younger than Stiles, but just barely. The young beta just barely turned twenty one. The Alpha wolf nuzzles Isaac's wolfed out form with a small comfort before growling at Scott, telling him to probably fix it. 

Scott helps reset Isaac's arm, snapping it in place for it to start healing quicker. Beta wolves are so much more different than an Alpha. The betas only kind of half become a wolf. They get the teeth, glowing eyes, claws, lots of added hair and they have all of the enhanced senses and agility. 

Isaac turns back into his human form and smiles weakly in Stiles direction. "If I had known you were coming, I would of done something impressive." He says with a small smirk, finally regaining his strength back. He dusts himself off and shifts a little closer to Stiles. The young man is a little flattered but slightly confused. Stiles rubs his neck in a small embarrassed notion and watches Derek's wolf form huff at the display before turning around and padding towards the mansion of a house.

Stiles likes the look of the house, it's beautiful. Isaac is standing beside him, so close that Stiles can feel the wolf's heat coming from his body that's still half naked. The thin muscled frame is just wearing jeans and boots. Stiles gives it an appreciative once-over before he's realizing that the young wolf is talking to him.  
"Yeah, it is beautiful, it wasn't always that way though. You should of seen what it looked like a few years ago." 

Stiles glances at him in wonder. "What do you mean?"  
"This house used-"

"Isaac!" Erica hisses out in reprimand. Clearly he shouldn't be telling Stiles anything about the Hale house and what happened to it. Stiles fights against grinding his teeth in anger. How hard is it to find answers?! He doesn't get to dwell on it long enough because Derek's walking through the front door, shirtless. Stiles has to remind himself to restart his brain. He is being seriously overwhelmed with all of the half nakedness. He's seen Derek shirtless before, but it's rare and a few times. Too few if you ask him, Derek should be shirtless more often. Isaac makes a small noise of discontent and shuffles away from Stiles for a moment before saying an awkward goodbye. 

Oh.

That's right.

Werewolves...can smell pheromones and emotions and shit.  
Awesome.

Stiles tampers down the building attraction he has building towards his partner and throws it out the window. He's got a good amount of control. He's been fighting against the attraction for last year, he can still do it. The guy is married after all, even if it's more for a treaty than love. The guy is still married.

Derek pulls on a white shirt over his body, a small frown on his face as he looks between Isaac's retreating figure who is slightly looking like a kicked puppy and Stiles, the one who looks like he kicked the puppy or accidentally stepped on it's tail. Derek turns away and heads towards his car, where his suit looks like it's been to the dry cleaners. He takes it inside the house and comes back out wearing a leather jacket instead. Stiles raises his eyebrows in surprise. He knows they aren't exactly the type of special agents that follow a strict dress code unless it's at an actual crime scene, but usually at morgues they keep up appearances.

Derek walks towards Stiles and speaks gruffly. "Don't give me that look. It's late at night and I don't think they're going to give a rat's ass about what I'm wearing since we were both originally suppose to be off tonight." Stiles rolls his eyes and mutters in his own voice under his breath. "Why did I have to dress up then?" Stiles isn't really one for suits unless he has no choice, which means usually he doesn't.

But he's more of a comic book t-shirt, flannel button up thrown over or a hoodie jacket and some regular jeans and sneakers if he had the option. He's grown up but he's still a kid at heart. After what happened... he needs to have these little moments to himself. They get into the car, they wave a good bye to the pups. Well, Stiles waves goodbye. Derek just growls a 'behave' at them in parting.

They're driving towards the bigger city that's not too far from Beacon hills. Most of their cases take place in the city or sometimes in the heart of LA. They all live in Beacon hills or the city next store. Their base is also located in Beacon hills due to Derek being the Alpha of the pack. Stiles' leg that isn't breaking or putting his foot on the gas is shaking up and down. Bouncing to the beat of the radio that's very low. Usually when Stiles is driving with Derek, the radio is either very low or off completely because, hello, werewolf. They have super hearing which means the radio is usually on medium level if not loud even if it's barely on four. 

Stiles usually uses the stations' black suv for traveling, but tonight, he's using his blue jeep. 

xxxx

The car ride was silent for the most part besides the low jazzy type of music playing in the background. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence no matter how much Stiles had wanted to break it. But he had a feeling he'd say something he'd regret or would piss off the wolf. So he kept his mouth shut which still seemed to piss off Derek. They pulled up to the morgue's almost empty parking lot and Stiles rested his head against his seat for a moment.  
Sometimes it was hard, like really hard to get a grip on how fucked up his reality was. The fact that he had to go in there and look at a young girl's mangled body to catch the sick fuck that did it to her. That it might not be the last young girl or maybe even boy. Cause the killer was going after one type that he could see. Werewolves.  
With that thought his mind went into overdrive.

"Werewolves! Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't even think about it, can't believe I didn't even ask you about her. What about Erica!?" Derek is looking at him in surprise and asks gruffly, "What about her?" Stiles scowls in his direction which makes Derek have a soft smile play on his face. It catches the young male off guard for a second before he reclaims his previous thought. "Is she okay? Like I mean, obviously she's fine because I just saw her. But is anyone always with her? She could be next you know?" 

Derek nods and leans against the head rest himself. "Yeah, when the second one turned up and it was another female wolf, I made sure that she's never alone. The boys are usually with her, keeping her surrounded." 

Stiles nods, "That's good, that's really good." he exhales softly and moves to get out of the jeep but is stopped short when Derek's hand is holding his arm back. "If you-uh, ever need to talk about anything. You can talk to me, you know that, right?" 

Stiles looks down at the hand on him and then back up at Derek. His face is probably comical and filled with a light shock. Sure, Derek's touched him a few times over the two years. Although, the Alpha has been touching him more and more since the last six months. Ever since that one case... The one where he had almost died. 

_six months ago_

It had been a nest of vampires, they had captured him, strung him up like cattle and just kept feeding off of him. Like he was an all you could eat buffet. Luckily his phone had a tracking device that Danny had managed to track, (he was really good with computers), and the team had busted down the barn doors and laid waste to the nest. Now, they didn't go after every single vampire because there were vampires who mainstreamed and could control themselves. Either they had a donor or they stole from the hospital blood banks. But those that did what they did to Stiles.. They deserved getting staked and baked.

Derek had never been so angry, it had been one of the few times when he saw him in his full blown Alpha form. Stiles was still hazy on the details of that night. He kind of remembers the larger than life wolf licking at all of the bite marks, his saliva having minor healing properties. He did it to stop all of the bite marks from bleeding Stiles out.  
Then he had changed back into a human, albeit he was naked, that Stiles is kind of sad he missed out on seeing. He only knows this because Lydia talked about it the next day when he was in the hospital getting a blood transfusion. Derek had been there in the night, beside his bed. 

That was the first night when the touching had began, he had been holding the young male's hand in his, holding it tight like a lifeline. Stiles had remembered he had squeezed back vaguely before he ended up knocking out due to the morphine.

They don't talk about that night, even though it replays in Stiles' reoccurring nightmares. He's kind of happy he hasn't had that nightmare in a while. The one that plays out differently. The version where no one finds him, when he dies choking on his blood, bleeding out for the vampires as they drained him dry.

 _Present time_

A shudder runs through his body as he remembers that night. Derek releases him as he inhales the air, probably mistaking the spread of fear against that night for being afraid of Derek. Derek's appearance changes, his eyes grow dark and the emotion flees as quickly as it came. "We better go." 

Stiles watches Derek leave the car and head into the morgue, leaving the human behind. Stiles exhales and mutters softly. "I'm not scared of you, you moron. One day, you'll realize that..."


	3. Stare into the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a clue that gets them a little closer to the answer of who is killing the girls.  
> Derek proposes something that will change the dynamic between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for the kudos and the feedback!  
> Chapter title is taken from the song Stare into the sun by Graffiti6  
> I don't know how many chapters this will have but I will still be working on my other stories, fear not. Just right now, I'm super driven on this one for the time being. I have a feeling that this could turn into a series. Not for sure, but it definitely could. Like once they catch this killer, the next in the series could be a different case. What do you guys think? Like the idea or no? <3  
> Special thanks to those who commented on the last chapter; mal35m, Shinigami, mulder200  
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

The autopsy brings up what the other two girls' bodies did. That they had been suffocating thanks to the wolfsbane and at their weakest moment, they were sliced down clean in the middle. One thing that does change is what happens to this girl. There's actually evidence of taser marks on her throat and on various parts of her body. Stiles didn't notice before because he hadn't exactly been looking. 

"Something's change... the killer has gotten way more aggressive against the victims." Stiles mutters as his gloved hand examines a particular nasty burn on her collar bone. It looked like the taser had been held there for a much longer duration than all of the other burn markings. That and the fact that it's deeper than the others. "The perp probably struck the girl in his area repeatedly with anger.. Definitely hate. Whoever is doing this really doesn't like werewolves... particularly female ones." 

Derek rumbles in confirmation. He's looking at the x-ray for any clues or signs of injuries that may have been inflicted. He's got the eyes for that task.  
They find little else, except for one thing. Stiles finds it when he's running his hand over her left forearm. There's a small bump in her flesh, embedded inside her flesh. Stiles frowns and pokes at it once more before grabbing a scalpel. Stiles is something of a genius despite his small downfall of ADHD. He's only twenty two and holds two doctorates, one in psychology and another in medical. He's worked in a morgue since he was seventeen before finally putting his free time into training for the job he has now. He was chosen by the Sargent and the government amongst the rest of their small team. He's one of the best and brightest minds that they have.

Sometimes he doesn't feel like it though. Sometimes he feels useless and that everything means nothing, not with who he loved more than anything else in the world is gone. He cuts a little deeper than necessary, trying to fight against the emotion he's feeling. The loss, he succeeds and compartmentalizes from his reality and his thoughts. He needs to, he needs to hold on at least until he's away from his partner.

Derek is turned around and watching Stiles cut into her skin. "You find something?" He's met with silence since Stiles is still coming under control. He cuts a little more, getting a good amount so that he can just move the flap for what's underneath the skin. Once he's cut enough and he knows he can talk without his voice breaking. He reaches deeper and hits something. It's a baggy, he takes it out and drops it on the stainless steel table. He unwraps it to find a paper, a note of some sort.

_The code means nothing._

What the heck is that suppose to mean. He doesn't realize he's said those words out loud until Derek has gone rigid as he speaks. "The person that's doing this... it isn't just hate crimes anymore, they do this sort of thing for a living, for sport. They're a hunter." Stiles raises his eyebrows and before he can watch what he's going to say and filter it, it comes out. "Like the Argents? Like your wife?" 

Derek's eyes glow red and he growls deeply towards Stiles. "What do you know about that?" Derek is moving forward, closer, and Stiles is backing away. He's slammed up against the wall, Derek is too close. Much too close. "What do you know, Stiles?" He grunts out in anger. Stiles tilts his head to the side in submission. He knows it's a thing you tend to do for an apology towards the Alpha. He doesn't think it'll work for him at all until Derek leans in and bites down hard on Stiles throat. It makes him panic lightly, his heart thundering in his chest. Derek holds him there for a moment before moving away and getting himself under control.

"Stiles." His partner only says his name to get what he wants, what he demands to know. Stiles crumbles, his shoulders slump and he slides down against the wall. He can't hold it in anymore. "I don't know if I can do this." Derek knows it's an entirely different conversation that's happening. He can sense the change, felt it when Stiles was cutting into the girl for the clue that tells them everything yet nothing at all. "Stiles?" 

"My dad had always been there for me, especially after my mom died... but to just not have anybody anymore. It makes everything so much harder to get through. Makes everything.. just.. I feel like I'm useless, like everything I do is for nothing. Every time there's someone on that table and they clearly don't deserve being there, it's just... It's-" He starting to stutter to much, he's having a mild break-down and a partial panic attack. He used to get them a lot when his mother first died. They came back when his father passed away two years ago. It's what landed him into this job. To keep the supernatural that didn't cause problems safe and to keep them in check or neutralized if they did what happened to his father.

Most of all, the only thing that keeps him going is trying to track down the bastard that killed his father. There's little to no details about the cold case, but all Stiles can hope is that he does find SOMETHING along the way as he does his job. Stiles is a sobbing mess and it helps calm him when he feels his partner's arms awkwardly go around him, securing him against a solid form. It's helping, it's anchoring him and calming him down. He's stopped crying, but he can't bare to look Derek in the eye. So he just buries his face in the leather jacket and calms himself down by taking deep breaths. 

It takes a couple of minutes of awkward holding before he finally starts to move and Derek releases him. The older male pats him lightly on his shoulder and rubs up and down soothingly. "You okay?" Stiles nods and then apologizes about everything he's said. His eyes still aren't meeting Derek which is something Derek isn't fond of. He growls lowly and forces Stiles to look into his eyes. "Don't apologize for things that aren't your fault. I don't care about you bring up Kate. I'll tell you more about that situation soon. What's more important is that I know how you feel about losing your family, losing the ones you love. I'm lucky that I even have my sister and uncle." Although they aren't exactly there with him. They have their own packs and territories. His sister is located in New York while his Uncle is out in Texas. They have the biggest pack territories in the biggest places. Derek doesn't mind having a smaller pack, he's never really wanted the responsibility that his sister has.

Stiles nods and exhales deeply. "Okay, now that share and care time is over, we've got a job to do. Does the note mean anything to you besides the fact that it's a hunter whose behind this?"

"It means a lot of things, I mean for one, there are a lot of hunter families out there who were born and raised for this. There's also families out there that think of it as a fun sport." He spits out in disgust. "There's a large old family who would know more about the code than anybody."  
"Oh, really? Who?"

"The Argents."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, as in your wife? As in Allison Argent?" Derek nods and makes to leave the morgue. _So I was right, his wife could be connected, hell the whole Argent family could be connected to this._ Stiles talks to the attending to finish up because they found what little they could. The attending doesn't look too happy about the state of the body but keeps his grumblings to himself. They load back up into the jeep and Stiles glances at the clock. It's already midnight, by the time they get back to Beacon hills, it'll be a little past one. "I take it we're going to talk to the Argents first thing in the morning?" Stiles asks, fighting back a yawn. When they stop at a red light, he reaches into the glove compartment, having to bypass Hales' legs to retrieve a pill bottle. He's unscrewing it when he feels eyes upon him. 

"What are you taking?" Derek asks, there's no real identifying tone to his voice besides curiosity. 

"Adderall, helps me focus and stay calmer than what I'd normally be. Hell, I don't take this, you think I talk a lot now? You should see me when I'm not on this, I'd talk up a storm about anything and everything. Lots of word vomit happens and I can't really stay still for any periods of time." Derek nods and looks out the window. Stiles takes a couple of pills, maybe a little more than prescribed before he screws the top back on and puts the bottle back inside the glove compartment. He drives off swallowing the pills dry.  
He's done it so many times than it doesn't feel like anything different. Stiles doesn't know if that's a bad thing or not.

Stiles has never popped the pills in front or even around Derek. He usually did it when the guy wasn't around, so it's no surprise that Derek was curious about what he was taking. It's not like he could of lied and said it was just for pain relief. Werewolves were natural lie detectors and Derek is the kind of guy that'll catch you trying to bullshit him.  
The next question however catches him off guard. "What's going on between you and Isaac?" Stiles is thankful for not swerving into the oncoming car and driving safely. "As far as I know, nothing. I think he likes me or something." Stiles says with a small shrug. 

The young guy was pretty good looking and frankly Stiles was flattered. It would be nice to have some stress relief and maybe finally get laid after being a virgin forever. "Do you plan on doing anything about it?" Stiles glances over at Derek and sees him acting a little weird. Jaw is slightly clenched, like he's holding in his words or something. Stiles pays attention to the road as he speaks. "I don't know, I don't exactly have time to start dating or anything. If it's just sex, I could probably make time for that." 

Stiles may be a virgin, but he's anything but a prude. If he had people lining up for it, he'd be up for one night stands or just casual sex. Derek makes a weird noise that Stiles can't even place. "If you just want sex, why don't you just ask me?"

This question makes Stiles hit the breaks and narrowly miss a car as he's swerving off to the side, out of the way. There's a flurry of honking cars driving by as he does. "What the hell!? You don't just say stuff like that when I'm driving!" Stiles stage yells towards Derek. "Also, you're married! That's like the whole thing about marriage, the whole staying faithful and til death do us part!" 

"Stiles, you know my marriage isn't exactly like that. We don't even share the same room. We're more like room-mates who have a paper and rings tying us together."

Well, when you put it like that, it made sense that Derek wanted to have sex with someone. Even if it was Stiles... The younger man knew what the right things to say were, knew what the right thing to do was. But he couldn't find it in him to give a shit. Couldn't find it in him to say those words. What was the worst of all of it was that he wanted to give in and just be selfish for once. Sure, it was just sex, but it was just sex with Derek. Derek was... otherworldly besides just his heritage. The guy looked like a sex god or something. To be able to get a offer like that was just mind blowing.

"Just sex?" Even though Stiles definitely wanted more, knew he'd want more if he started this which what was going to end up breaking him in the end.

".. Just sex." Derek says softly, confirming his words. Stiles starts up the car again, makes sure it's safe before merging onto the lane. "Okay." Stiles says softly, trying not to look in Derek's direction. He felt the small bubble of happiness erupt inside of him even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted from Derek. It was definitely a big start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was right about the romance not happening for a while but that doesn't mean that _other_ things can't happen because it isn't lovely dovey and it isn't romance. it's just something physical between them at first!


	4. Blue Jeans, white shirt. (Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have sex.  
> There's breakfast made and plans established.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE! There be sex ahead.  
> It's my first explicit scene I've ever written, I'm not a gay man so I don't know how things actually go. It might be terrible, but hopefully it's not the worst you've ever read.  
> Anyways, it's just casual sex even though the boys clearly act around each other like it's something more. They won't come to terms with it for a while though cause they're stupid.  
> Chapter title is a lyric taken from Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. She's all I've been listening to lately when I write.  
> Also, this is the damn longest chapter I've ever written! Yay, it's 5k long! woot. It's for all those that gave me a kudos and left a comment. You guys are always so amazing and sweet.  
> <3
> 
> Special thanks goes to everyone whose left a comment so far; coricidinForte, antarshakes, Stinky_Horowitz, Alex, Halechester, mal35m, Shinigami, mulder200, kelly, Esyla.  
> P.S. For those of you that think it's Kate killing the female werewolves. You're wrong, I wouldn't mind it that easy! Muhahahahaaha. ;3 Kate is just a red herring in this story.  
> Unbeta`d, so I apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

They don't bring up the little arrangement of future sex, and Stiles is grateful, he doesn't want this to change things between them, make them awkward. They're kind of the perfect pair, the best team that's on the force. He'd hate for something as stupid as not being able to control himself and keep it in his pants destroy what they have. He's been thinking that through his head for the past thirty minutes, it's crazy how he can drive back towards their home on auto pilot. He feels the words bubbling up inside, needing to break free and make the problem known before they even start.

"This isn't going to change things between us, is it?" Stiles asks, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them. Derek glances over towards Stiles, they're at a red and they're almost home. For a whole minute, Derek doesn't say anything. Stiles has already had to break eye contact to start driving again. His leg is bouncing up and down due to his small problem and the fact that he's getting nervous. Had he already screwed up the sex plan before the sex actually got to happening? God, Stiles just should keep his mouth shut, he really should. He swallows nervously and speeds through a yellow light recklessly, barely making it through before it turns red. 

Derek finally speaks after what feels like forever. "If you keep thinking so much about it, then yeah, it might. But as far as I'm concerned, it won't. We keep that separate from our work." He shrugs as if it doesn't mean anything and Stiles finally gets that it probably doesn't mean anything to Derek. Not like it could and sort of does for Stiles. He nods lightly, stopping at another red. "Gotcha. Keep it separate, I can do that. I can totally do that." He mutters softly as he drives again, pulling into the path way that leads to Derek's family's house. 

"Why are you bringing me here?" 

"Figured you wouldn't really want to go to Kate's place. I thought you'd like some time with the pack or alone.. But If I was wrong, I can totally turn around and drive you to-"  
"No. No, that's okay. You were right in thinking that. I.. I don't want to be there right now." Stiles nods and stops in front of the Hale house, putting his jeep in park and pulling at the emergency break. "So guess, I'll just see you later for when we question the Argents."

Derek nods for a moment before speaking lowly, his voice dark. "Or you can come inside with me." Stiles doesn't know what to think about that offer. Is Derek already offering... what they talked about. Sex, already? Stiles probably looks like an excited owl. He's excited, nervous and kind of self conscious. He doesn't think he'll be anything special for Derek's attention. Hell, for all he knows he'll be looking at the wall and Derek's behind him, not looking at him at all. He could see that happening, he can imagine how brutal it might feel for his first time. Derek doesn't seem like he'd care at all about the other person. He seems like he'd just care about himself getting off. Why did Stiles ever bring it up to begin with?

Derek takes his silence as a no. "...umm.. or not." Now Derek is the one looking a little nervous, which is weird because Derek never gets nervous. Stiles has to stop that look from happening. Word vomit happens but he finds that he doesn't mind. Better now than never, right? "Yeah, yeah, I'd like that, I'll come in." Stiles nods and throws on a nervous smile that's small and it makes him feel like he's sixteen all over again, sixteen and trying to talk to Lydia. He's getting butterflies, they feel trapped inside. He doesn't like it, it makes him feel like he's going to do something stupid and make a fool out of himself. _It's just sex Stiles! and while it might be your first time and it might really suck and hurt. It's Derek! I just, I have to at least try and see, right? I owe myself that._

Stiles steels his nerves as if he's going to discover a dead body or he's getting his weapon drawn for a dangerous criminal that he's coming against. He gets out of the car, locks it and follows behind Derek, heading inside the house that he's rarely been inside of. Stiles feels like he's drank too many energy drinks and he's just bursting with energy. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Why are you so nervous? It's like you've never been with anyone before." Derek says with a soft amusement. He's not making fun of him, Stiles knows, it kind of shocks him that Derek thinks he's been with other people before. That other people have wanted someone like him. Someone that never says the right things, someone that's been left behind or ignored so much in the past. It's kind of new and kind of thrilling. He decides to come clean since you can't really lie to a werewolf anyway.

"I kind of...haven't." Stiles mutters softly, his cheeks flushing a nice rosy color due to his embarrassment. He hears a small crash and notices that Derek ran into the wall that he was going to originally go around. Stiles is slightly shocked at the display of uncoordinated movement. Derek has a hand against the wall to upright himself, he breaths deeply and glances over towards Stiles, his eyes narrowed. "Kind of, or never?"  
"Never...?"  
"You aren't lying." Stiles shakes his head because he can't bare to further embarrass himself at how much a failure he is. Derek nods, thinking to himself in quiet contemplation before drawing closer and taking Stiles by the hand, Stiles kind of just plays like a puppet and follows Derek quietly, being led upstairs. Before he realizes it, they're in what Stiles suspects is Derek's room away from the house he sometimes goes home to with Kate. Derek slightly shoves him to sit down on the soft bed when he lets go of his hand. "We'll start off slow and you let me know if you don't like something or you want me to stop, okay?" 

Stiles gathers the courage and scowls in Derek's direction. "You make me sound like a sixteen year old girl, I'm not breakable and I'm not a prude either. Geez, I just never had the time to bother with this sort of thing." 

"I know that last part isn't true." Derek says lightly, and raises his eyebrows in hopes of the truth.  
"Well, okay, so some of it is due to my job and another is due to no one ever showing any interesting." Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes. "There has been plenty of interest shown to you. You're just kind of blind to that sort of thing." 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles looks genuinely confused, if someone were really into him, they'd approach him about it, right? That's how things worked nowadays.  
"Seriously? Erica for one, she had a crush on you during high school. Bet you didn't even know she existed until you 'met' her in my pack a year and a half ago."

"I went to high school with her? She liked me?" Stiles looks surprised, it's kind of heart breaking to Derek at how the kid doesn't realize how special he really is. Derek can do him a favor and show him his worth, he can worship Stiles' body like he's a God. He can give him that even if Stiles never wants anything else from the Alpha wolf except sex. "Alright, enough talking." Derek says with a huff and takes off his leather jacket, throwing it on the floor. 

"Oh yeah, getting naked, taking off clothes would be a good start, yeah." Stiles sounds nervous, very nervous and he'd probably start babbling except that Derek just took off his shirt and Stiles can't think of anything to say. He's struck speechless. 

Derek turns around to find something in a drawer and that's the first time Stiles has ever seen the tattoo. He can feel the blood leave his brain and go straight down south, it's crazy how much he finds Derek attractive. To think that this... this another worldly creature is going to have sex with him. _Thank you god!_ He seriously doesn't know what good deed he's done to merit such a blessing, but he'll take it. 

Derek finds whatever he was looking for and then he's crawling on top of Stiles. Stiles feels like a ragdoll as he's getting manhandled higher up the bed, his head hitting against the pillows. "You're still wearing too many clothes." Derek whispers in Stiles ear as he starts to undo Stiles' tie and pull it away, throwing it on the floor. The older male works off the suit jacket and then the button up collared white shirt until Stiles is shirtless too.

This is the quietest Stiles has ever been until Derek starts mouthing on Stiles' neck and then his nipples and the rest of his upper body. Then Stiles is whispering words that don't make sense, saying Derek's name like a soft prayer on his lips. He makes a small noise of excitement when Derek starts to unbuckle Stiles' pants. He mouths at the younger man's navel, sucking on the spot softly and Stiles is still lost for words. He might just come in his pants but he really is trying to hold on, he doesn't want to be humiliated. He grabs onto Derek for purchase, trying to hold on. Now Derek is wearing too many clothes, still in his jeans while Stiles is having his boxers pulled away and thrown in a heap where the rest of his clothes are scattered. 

His dick is meeting the cold air and he hisses lightly at the feel of it, but Derek doesn't let him stay cold long, the wolf's body is on him, moving down south and then Derek takes him in his mouth. "Fuck." The word comes out as he feels a mouth on him for what isn't the first time but it has been a long time since he's ever gotten a blow job. It's been way too long to the point where Stiles looses it quickly after Derek's been on him for only a few moments. Stiles wants to just start apologizing but he doesn't get the chance as he's being sucked clean, his orgasm being cleaned away by Derek's tongue. 

He never thought that Derek would ever give him head much less swallow.. at least not outside of the fantasy world. "Fuck me, oh my god." Stiles whispers softly. "That's the idea." Derek returns with a soft chuckle as he climbs up on top of Stiles and bites at the younger male's throat. Marking him as his own, something he knows he shouldn't do but can't fight against instinct. Stiles is catching his breath and he's just gotten enough air in his lungs when Derek turns his head to meet his eyes head on and then Derek leans in and kisses him for the first time on the lips. 

It's different, much different than the few girls and one boy he's kissed. It's definitely not how he thought Derek would kiss him, he thought it'd be rough and domineering. Despite the stubble that's a little rough, and he knows he'll have stubble burn from it later. But besides that, it's gentle, it's soft and tentative. It's enough for him to gasp softly in shock, opening to Derek and then their tongues are doing a dance, a soft waltz that turns into a thrilling tango. Heat shoots through him, he doesn't know how long he can keep it up, the just sex. But he'll do it forever just to have Derek like this and to think that they haven't even gotten to the 'just sex' part of the just sex! 

He feels his cock twitch with interest, getting hard again from everything Derek's doing. How his right hand is on Stiles' cheek and how his left hand is rubbing his thigh up and down smoothly, reassuring. It makes him quake with anticipation of what's to come. The hand that was on his thigh leaves and so does the one on his cheek. But Derek is still kissing him, he needs air though. Derek can feel it because he moves away and plants soft butterfly kisses down his jaw bone to his collarbone and then stops all together so that he can uncap the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers. He figured that Derek would just do the dirty and be done, the fact that he's going the extra mile says a lot about Derek that Stiles would of never guessed.

Then Derek is back, kissing him, distracting him from the pain he's probably going to experience. He doesn't know, it looks a little painful whenever he's watching porn. He feels an intrusion but it's gentle and prodding, he doesn't feel pain until it's fully stretching him and wiggling around a little. Stiles breaths deeply, he won't let Derek stop, not right now, not before they've really gotten started. He belatedly realizes that he hasn't even really touched Derek at all, why hasn't he touched Derek? He should do it, he should touch him. It might be the only chance he gets. 

Stiles lets his right hand drift from the tight hold he had had on Derek for the past fifteen minutes and lets it trace over where he knows the tattoo is. He feels Derek falter in his movement for a moment before continuing. Maybe he hadn't expected Stiles to touch him either. Stiles lets his left hand drift towards Derek's chest and then the nicely defined abs that he's only ever seen before. It feels... it sends a shudder through his body to actually touch him. Derek makes a weird noise of what he'd guess is happiness. He doesn't know, he's never heard such a sound erupt from Derek before. All Stiles knows is that he wants to hear it again. Stiles has been lost in his touching and thoughts that he hadn't even felt or realized Derek's moved on to three fingers until he feels something that lights a fire within him and makes him see stars!

"Oh god! Right there, do it again, please." His voice, he never thought he'd sound so awestruck and broken in his entire life until now. He didn't even know his voice could sound like that. Derek does it again and again until he stops hitting that spot on purpose and just works on stretching him to the best of his abilities. "Need you now, that's enough." Stiles hears himself whisper like some kind of slut. He's going to be so embarrassed later when this replays in his head. Derek whispers, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." He places a kiss on Stiles neck, growling lowly. Stiles nods and finds the words to say, "I can take it, come on." He slaps Derek's ass, feeling the rough denim. 

He couldn't believe Derek still had his pants on, does Stiles not affect him at all? Was he even hard? Derek growls loudly, enough to make Stiles open his eyes and frown in Derek's direction. Apparently he's said the last two things out loud instead of in his head. Derek grabs Stiles' left hand and forces it to touch where his cock is, feeling the hard outline of just how hard Derek was. "This is how much you affect me." Stiles doesn't even know what to say to that. But he's happy, happy that he's doing something right. Stiles helps unbuckle Derek's jeans and watches him take them off, it's like a strip tease. 

Derek laughs and Stiles realizes that he said those words out loud again. He really needs to get control over his mouth. "Are you sure that's gonna fit!?" His voice is comical because his eyes are on Derek's penis and for once in his life, he is actually a little scared of Derek and what kind of damage that thing can do. Derek laughs and crawls on top of Stiles once more and lays a kiss on his lips and says reassuringly, "Yeah, it'll fit, don't worry. If it hurts too much, just let me know, stop me."  
Then he watches Derek pull up a little to watch where he's sticking that thing in. Stiles feels pressure, it's way bigger than three fingers and he doesn't think he can take it after all. He breathes in deeply and exhales, trying not to clamp up and trying not to tense up. He's heard that's bad and makes it hurt worse. As much as he tries, he tries to relax. Derek is running a free hand down Stiles' flanks like he's petting an animal to calm down. It helps, he relaxes enough so that Derek can push past the first ring of muscle and then with one final thrust, he's fully seated in and Stiles feels too full. He feels like he can't breathe, he thinks he might be having a panic attack. 

It doesn't help that Derek isn't moving either, it starts to become unbearable, he knows it can feel good though. "Derek.. move, please?" He whispers, and then Derek does move.  
God, Stiles really doesn't want to turn into one of those walking and talking cliche, but it feels like magic, well it's not all fairy tale or anything. Fuck, if anything it kind of hurts, it's a burning feeling, like Derek is lighting him on fire from the inside. It doesn't help when Derek stops again, "Are you sure, you're okay?" Derek whispers and kisses him softly as he's pulling out. Stiles hisses out in soft pain. "I'm fine, why'd you stop?" Derek doesn't say anything, but the younger man can hear more lube being squirted out. Clearly, Stiles needs more or something. He feels pressure again pressing into him, it goes a little more smoother than before. 

Once again Derek is seated deeply within Stiles who lets out a small moan of content, being filled again. "Sorry, I've uh... never done this before either, I mean, I've done it before just never with a.. " His voice trails off when he thrust into Stiles deeply. His voice cuts off with a groan. "God, you're so fucking tight, I don't know how long I can last." Stiles nods and now that he's a little more comfortable with the fact that they're both new to this whole guy sex thing, well Stiles is new to sex in general. He feels like he doesn't have to try and act like some porn star. He does help change the position a little more, moving his legs so that they wrap around Derek's waist, making Derek push in deeper, hitting the sweet spot. "Come on Derek, fuck!" He whispers loudly after feeling Derek thrust in and out hitting the spot a couple of more times. 

It doesn't take long before they're both coming apart, Derek pulsing into Stiles and Stiles' cumming on Derek's stomach. Derek collapses half on top of Stiles, he rolls them so they're on their side, he's still inside Stiles, he can feel the knot growing. He starts to panic slightly, he's never knotted anyone before, the few times he had sex with Kate, he always wore a condom or pulled out or never even felt the urge to knot... ever. So why was it happening so quickly with Stiles? 

Stiles can feel Derek go rigid, was the wolf regretting them sleeping together already!? That was fast, Stiles had hoped that Derek would at least have sex a few more times with him before he regretted it and wanted nothing to do with him except for work. He feels something, something growing inside him, something swelling. He knows what it is and knows what's making Derek panic. "It's okay." Stiles says softly. He's done his fair research and asked a number of questions about werewolves to Scott and the rest of the pack. Knotting, it was something that werewolves did when they had sex.

Stiles takes hold of Derek's forearm and drags it over his body, locking their fingers together. He knows it's far too intimate for a couple of people that only agreed on just sex. Not cuddling, knotting and kissing. But he likes to just hold on and hope that one day it becomes something else. Maybe, maybe not. Derek's married and he knows that this might go no where besides what they've done, what they're agreeing upon. 

Stiles will take anything he's given. Derek's knot catches and they're stuck together. Both of their hearts are racing in the dark, it doesn't take long before they're both falling asleep together.

xxxx

Stiles wakes up alone and he feels a little like a slut for it. Like he wasn't good enough to wake up next to somebody. It stings a little but, it's what they agreed upon, right? So it's fine, it really is. Stiles collects his things, he thinks he might just head home, do the walk of shame that no one will thankfully see and then get ready for work. He puts his pants on commando and is putting on his shirt when he's caught by Derek who is standing outside in the doorway. "You can take a shower here and borrow some of my clothes.. if you want. I uh.. I'm making breakfast." 

Derek is leaning against the doorway, going for a cool nonchalance look but it just reads nervous and unsure. Stiles throws him a bone and nods, taking off his shirt and passing by him. "Where's the bathroom?" Derek's face changes to a relaxed posture and the beginnings of a smile is gracing his lips. It's been like.. never since he's seen Derek ever smile. Maybe getting laid does make a person a happier being. He doesn't know, but he does feel a little sore, but for the most part. He feels light and carefree too. 

Stiles tries to clean up and shower thoroughly yet quickly. He uses Derek's shampoo and body wash. To anyone's supernatural nose, he probably reeks of Derek and they're all just going to have to deal. Plus he could always just tell a partial truth, that he spent the night after driving a long time and was too tired to drive himself home. He dries off and ties the towel around his waist. It's nice to see a neat pile of clothes already waiting for him on the bed and the clothes he had wore yesterday is folded next to it. Stiles gets dressed quickly and is downstairs in practically no time at all. The shirt is a little big on him since he's not as filled out in the shoulders as Derek.

There's a pile of pancakes and what looks like a breakfast buffet awaiting. Stiles is a little surprised at the amount that's been cooked. "Expecting a party?" Stiles asks curiously, taking a seat at the table that's pretty big. Derek nods, "Somewhat, the pack is meeting this morning to discuss something. Figured since I was cooking for the both of us, I might as well make enough for everyone." Derek is taking a drink out of a glass filled with orange juice and is watching Stiles warily. 

"We're fine, right?" He asks quietly like he's afraid of the answer that Stiles gives him. Stiles is adding syrup to his pancakes and cuts them up in little squares. "Yeah, why wouldn't we?" He asks in confusion, he glances back down at the pancakes and shoves a couple of the pieces in his mouth. He moans lewdly at how amazing they taste. "You need to like cook for me every day and all the time. Oh my god, you're just amazing." Before Stiles can think better of what he's going to say and filter it, it comes out anyway. "Do you cook for Kate a lot?" 

Derek looks at him for a moment like he isn't going to answer but decides to anyway because it really is just a curious question. Stiles doesn't mean to offend or get up in business that isn't his. Even if he knows he can be nosy and asks questions that often make people uncomfortable. "No." It's a simple one worded answer, yet what Stiles hears is that he doesn't cook for Kate at all and has never done it. Maybe he's reading too much into it and he's probably wrong. But he just nods and speaks, trying to make conversation until the pack arrives. "I used to cook for my dad all the time, tried to limit what he ate to make sure he'd be okay in the future... Kind of ironic and pointless now. " He mutters softly, he doesn't mean to be a damper on the conversation, bringing up his father that's no longer a part of his life. 

It's like Stiles is missing a big chuck of himself, he used to have an empty mother slot that appeared when he lost his mom. But losing his father? That left such a huge hole in his very being that he doesn't think he'll ever be back to the way he was. Doesn't think he can ever be as carefree as he pretends he is. He feels like he's not even half of a person anymore, the only reason why he hasn't tried to kill himself is because he'd never forgive himself for giving up.

That and he wants to catch whatever super natural creature that took him from Stiles' life prematurely. Stiles knows that it wasn't human and that it wasn't a werewolf. He's done a fare share of research when the case was still open and had evidence, barely any but enough to rule out those two races. 

Stiles flashes a fake smile in Derek's direction and continues to eat his pancakes, hoping that the pack makes it to the house soon before things take an awkward turn. He doesn't get what he wants, he seems to never get what he wants. Derek's voice is low and condescending, "Don't do that... not to me." Stiles glances over towards his direction, a slight confused face thrown on. "The fake smiling, you don't have to do that in front of me. I don't want you to, if you're feeling a certain way.. just act that way." Derek huffs out, frustrated at the lack of words he wants to say but can't. How he can never seem to say the right thing, or no matter how hard he tries, it always comes out wrong. 

Stiles nods but before he can add anything, there's the sound of stomping feet, probably for Stiles' benefit since he doesn't have supernatural hearing. "Hey Derek!" a chorus of voices cry out in greeting as everyone in the pack is there. Erica hanging off of Boyd, Scott awkwardly waving in Stiles direction and Isaac's nostrils flaring as he takes in the scent that is probably prominent in the air and on each other despite the fresh shower. The young male growls lightly but one look from Derek has him looking away and edging towards the rest of the pack, away from Stiles. 

This slightly confuses him but he makes no comment, he eats quickly, far quicker than he would of liked and is getting up from his chair to make room for the pack. He goes over towards the sink and quickly washes the dish clean and the utensil he used. Then Stiles' nature kicks in, he starts serving everyone portions. "Everyone take a seat, I'll serve you." Derek is looking at him with surprise and looks like he wants to object but Stiles just smiles in his direction, a real smile and Derek drops it. 

Stiles likes taking care of people, it's like hard wired into his DNA. He can't help but give a helping hand whenever he can. He serves everyone a good amount of food and places it in front of the hungry pups. "Eat up guys." He ruffles Scott's hair in a brotherly fashion before he's making his way upstairs, like this is his home or something. He's gathering his clothes in his arms so that he can head home and change before he goes to interview the Argents. As he's about to descend the stairs, he bumps into Derek, who is blocking his path and looking slightly awkward and out of place. "I'll see you soon, you want to meet at the station?" Stiles nods, "Sounds like a good place to start, we can call in Allison and just ask her for information about her family. If anything, we might have to take it to her father who is in charge, right?" 

"Actually... Hunter families work differently than what you would think. The woman is kind of in charge and calling the shots. So Victoria Argent would be the one that oversees a lot of the hunters that come in and out of their area. Hunters typically don't work together, they just know each other and sometimes give each other cases on where a.. hunt is." Stiles nods, he's a little surprised that Hunters are very matriarch established. "Alright, Thanks for breakfast and um-"

"You're welcome." Derek cuts him off, knowing fully well what he was going to thank him for. Stiles smiles and moves around Derek to get downstairs, the older male stops him shortly and kisses him on the forehead, like a child he's sending off to his first day of school or something. It's a little weird and little on the fatherly side or something just a tad too intimate for what they have arranged. Stiles doesn't say anything about it though, he kind of likes it even if it's a little weird. The young male just smiles and heads downstairs and out the door before the pack can ask him any questions.


	5. Remember how it was with you, remember how you pulled me through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles questions Allison.  
> Stiles and Derek have sex a couple of times.  
> Something happens to Stiles that reveals whose behind the murders.  
> Derek finds out that he's accidentally bonded to Stiles whom he didn't know was a potential mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is lyrics from I remember by Kaskade & Deadmau5  
> Unbeta`d, I apologize for any mistakes!  
> Thank you for all of the kudos and for everyone that commented!  
> Special thanks to; scarletseptember, Adrian, ohanotherday, BirdsAvecCages, 85ouch, coricidinForte, DeannaEmrys, and kinhoshi76 for commenting! <3 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, has some mild action and some pain!
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

Stiles arrives at his house twenty minutes later, he parks, gets out and heads to his closet. He pulls out a suave looking black suit that's crisp and makes him look more like he's twenty five than twenty two. At least Stiles would like to think that's how old it makes him look, but he's always been called a kid. Probably always will, despite his increased age, he still has a baby face and growing facial hair seems to take forever. So why bother? Besides, he's heard woman don't really like facial hair anyways, which is too bad cause they clearly haven't seen Derek yet. 

Stiles changes quickly, making himself look presentable even if he's only going to be interviewing and interrogating Allison, probably Chris but mostly Victoria who scares the crap out of him. Stiles usually has a good sense about people and she gives him the chills. Typically people he doesn't like or has a bad feeling about ends up being true. It also doesn't help that the feelings that Isaac is piss poor at hiding.. those weird him out too. He doesn't know why but he knows that there's a confrontation coming soon and he wants to avoid it if he can. Stiles exhales and calms himself, he has to ready himself for seeing Derek in work mode. He has to pretend that nothings changed between them, that nothing happened.

He can do it, it'll be a little weird and hard for him, but it's not like their in any kind of relationship besides friends with benefits, right? It's not a _real_ relationship where he can just kiss the guy out in the open, especially since Allison is related to Kate. He would rather avoid that shit storm all together. He can do this, it'll be easy. 

Stiles makes sure he has the amulet on to ward off ghosts even if they aren't working a ghost type of case. He's learned its better to be safe than sorry. He tucks it underneath his wife beater and ties his tie that always gives him trouble. It doesn't look as good as when Derek fusses over it, maybe the older male will fix it for him at the station. He gives one last fleeting glass into the mirror and sighs. _As good as I'll ever look_ , Stiles thinks to himself bitterly. 

He drives up to the station and pulls into the small parking lot with his bright blue jeep, it used to be his mothers. Though Stiles has tried to keep it the same, over the years a lot of modifications had to be made for it to be in working conditions. He gets out of the jeep, locks it up and walks into the station where Danny is typing away on a computer. "Allison is already waiting in room 1. Derek is on the other side." Stiles nods his thanks and thumps the older boy man on the shoulder and walks towards room one.

He enters with some grace he's clumsy body has developed, it's all really false and just flare that he does whenever he enters the room to grill a suspect. But this is Allison, her sweet smile makes him falter slightly in his usual routine. He can feel eyes on him, he glances at the double sided glass for a moment then glances at the opposite wall, as if he didn't just look over there. But he's not fooling anyone. Allison knows she's being recorded and listened to. "Hi Derek." She waves with a smile that would rival snow white. There's no response that can be heard except through Stiles' ear piece. It's a soft chuckle, it makes Stiles grin as he takes a seat across from the youngest Argent. 

"So, you know why we're here and what I need to ask. Am I correct? Now I'm definitely not saying you're a suspect or anything. I mean, unless you harbor some deep dark seeded nature of hatred for werewolves, particularly girls?" Stiles rambles slightly. Allison smiles for a moment and uses sarcasm, "Oh you know me, I just love cutting up poor little wolf girls in my spare time." She wrinkles her nose in distaste. Stiles shakes his head and leans forward, his face serious. 

"Alright, enough with the jokes. It's time for seriousness. What hunters are currently located in Beacon hills and the city nearby?" Allison schools her features, she's no longer all friendly smiles. She's the hunter that they keep on the team to deal with the Supernatural that they don't always have an idea how to kill. "I do not run delegations between the hunters that check in and out with my mother. I know some of them but I wouldn't be able to give you a list or anything." 

Stiles nods, that's good, at least he's going to be getting cooperation with the family, at least he hopes. "Have you recently been on any hunting trips with the family and I don't mean hunting down Bambi or anything. Have you killed any werewolves within the last two months?" It's a question that he receives silence with on both ends, Derek is waiting, trying to get a read on her heartbeat when she decides to speak. Allison's face is blank, no emotion betraying her cold exterior. "I have not killed any werewolves within the last two months." Stiles waits and Derek says that she isn't lying. "Did you witness the death of any werewolves?" Because there was an easy way out of the first question he had asked.  
"No, I did not witness the death of any werewolves."

"Still not lying Stiles."  
"Did you have any knowledge of your family or any other hunters murdering werewolves?"  
This is the question that gets her off guard, for a moment, there' s a flash of something in her eyes and then it's gone. "No, I do not have any knowledge of any hunters murdering werewolves."

"What about your family?" Stiles is quick on the uptake at her wording. "No."  
"Lying... holy shit, Stiles, she's lying." Derek whispers with anger. Stiles leans in closely, "Want to rethink that answer, or will that be your final statement?"  
"No."

"Okay, well I have on good record that you're lying Allison. Do I really need to have you arrested for obstruction of justice? Do you want to be put away? I understand that they're your family and that you're loyal to them, but you need to know how to separate your work from your life."

"I would die for them, you think I'm not scared to go to jail? Jail time is nothing, I'll be out before you can blink." Stiles knows that's true, her families connections are far spread throughout the U.S. He can easily see someone of a higher power in the government getting her set free under false charges or something ridiculous.  
"Who is it? Your mother? Chris? Come on Allison, give us something." 

"You know I can't do that Stiles, I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to discuss what my family does. If you want to know, ask them. I'm going to call my lawyer." 

Stiles nods and then gets up, running his hands down his suit to keep it straight and wrinkle free. "Allison Argent, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to have an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Stiles grabs his hand cuffs and cuffs her as she complies to everything he's doing and saying. She looks slightly pissed off at him but Stiles understands. "I'm sorry." He whispers softly towards her, "But I don't know if I could ever forgive you for letting those poor innocent girls die. They did nothing to you or your family." Stiles walks out, slamming the door behind him and leaning against the door for support as he tries to breath. Derek is there in a moment and has his hands on Stiles' shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Stiles nods and then notices Jackson is looking at them, it makes Stiles slightly freak out and worry about the contact that's on display between them. He moves out of Derek's grip and speaks, walking away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Danny, Allison needs to be booked and sent to the nearest holding cell. She's withholding information. I'm going to head to Victoria's house to see if she'll be more willing with answers." Derek had a weird look on his face, but now it's back to it's normal brooding self. He moves to follow and also states, "Do you want me to come with?" 

"No, I should be fine on my own."

Stiles was fine on his own, Victoria gave him the small amount of information that she had. She wasn't very happy with Allison being under arrest, but understood. Stiles smiles and says that if he needs anything else, he'll be in contact with her. Victoria states that she looks forward to it. 

xxxx

The day goes by relatively quick and all stiles can think is that he needs to be with Derek, needs to spend time with him.. just _needs_. He wonders if sex is like this to everyone, if it becomes something like a drug, where you need to have it all the time.

Stiles calls Derek and they fuck twice that night. Once is fast and almost angry. Stiles doesn't mind, he likes it that way. The second time once they've recovered enough, it's slow, almost like an apology. Stiles doesn't mind this way either, although it feels strangely too intimate for it to even be labeled fucking.

Stiles leaves the Hale house possibly looking debauched, he knows hair that's been growing out is unruly having been pulled on. He knows his shirt is undone, the tie hanging loose. He knows he looks like a hot mess, but he doesn't care as he piles into the Jeep.

If he had been a werewolf or even a vampire, he would of known that he was being watched.

xxxx

The next day Victoria calls stating that she has more information about the hunters that she can release and that she apologizes on not being upfront about it. She had been upset about her daughter. Stiles says that he understands and he calls Derek to let him know that He's going to go to Victoria's home again. 

"Are you sure you don't want me coming this time?"  
"Nah, I'll totally be okay on my own, it's just Mrs. Argent, she can be scary as fuck but I'll be fine." 

xxxxx

Stiles has never regretted getting help before in his entire life. He should of let Derek come along after all.  
Stiles remembers knocking on Victoria Argent's door, being let in and she seemed really nice if not a little bit on the creepy side. Stiles was getting the bad vibe from her and it was making him nervous. He doesn't know why, maybe it's part of being sort of a medium. Regardless, it was setting him off but he didn't let it show. 

He found out that yes, there had been a few hunters in town but they knew to stay away from the Hale pack, that they were fine and never broke the code. They had came and gone without hunting down any one except for one Omega that had murdered a family a few weeks ago that was in the papers. His department hadn't gotten that case, the regular sheriff's department did. 

Then Stiles asked a question that seemed to set the woman off. He doesn't even know what happened after that only that it got fuzzy and hazy. Stiles feels pain on the right side of his temple and distinctly he can feel that something is dripping onto his brow, he knows that he's bleeding. Probably has a concussion so falling asleep isn't a good thing right now. He's bound to a chair, it's not regular rope that's tying him up though, he's handcuffed, his wrists behind his back to the metal chair and his feet. Stiles could easily get out of the ones behind his back, he has his key in his butt pocket, or at least he would if they hadn't been emptied.

He feels the lack of keys and the lack of his phone and wallet. He grunts in anger, why did people who kidnap you and then tie you up have to have a brain this time? He tries to pull on the cuff which just results in pain on his end. He doesn't try again after that. Stiles wonders if he can tip the chair a certain way to free his feet. He tries and he falls to the floor hard, he grunts as his head swims with pain. He feels a little dizzy, he shakes it off and breathes.

Stiles maneuvers his ankles and slides the cuff off of the chair legs and frees his ankles. Now to try to do something about his wrists. He knows he could breaks a bone in the thumb that would allow him to slip them off. It's going to hurt like a bitch but if it means his freedom, he'll do it. He isn't going to die today and he isn't going to die like this. Especially by a fucking human hunter, it gives him enough anger and he grips his left thumb in his right hand and snaps the small bone out of place. He bites his lip to smother the scream.

He can feel his lip bleeding as he's trying to keep the scream in. He slides the cuff off of one hand and exhales with a broken sob. Stiles gets up off the floor and glances at his other wrist that's still bounded to the chair. He'll fix his thumb after once he gets the key off of the guy that walks in. He'll knock him out and look for the key. Stiles waits behind the door, chair in his hands, trying to not put any pressure on his left thumb as he grips the chair in his hands. He knows that when the chair impacts with the person's head or body that it'll hurt his wrist, he'll probably cut into it, but he's rather come out with a couple of injuries than die. Stiles knows that you could possibly do permanent damage when you break the bone in your thumb, but he's willing to risk it. Perhaps with luck, he won't fuck it up too bad.

Stiles licks at his lips, tasting copper, and then he screams loudly. Hoping to drop attention to his captors so that he'll get someone in. Someone comes barging through the door right on schedule and Stiles lets the chair fly and connect to the guard. The guy falls to the floor, his head bleeding. 

Stiles runs his hands through the pockets and finds the key. It's hard working with his fucked up thumb, but he does what he needs to do and gets the cuffs off. Sure enough, his right wrist is bleeding, it's not too bad though. He uses his right hand to snap the small bone back in place. He grunts in pain, trying to smother it once more but a small yelp escapes. He knows he's pressed for time and needs to hurry.

Stiles leaves the room only to have a gun pointed at his face by an older man, he's probably sixty or in his early seventies. Stiles doesn't recongnize him.  
It doesn't matter because he's being hit in the back of his head an knocked out again. 

xxxxxx

Derek is worried, his gut is telling him that something is in fact wrong. That feeling only cements itself once he feels a brief flash of pain. It feels like a small throb in the back of his mind. He doesn't like it and doesn't know what's wrong. Derek excuses himself from Danny and Jackson and makes his way towards the bathroom. He runs the water and wets his face, dragging his wet fingers through his hair. 

Derek glances into the mirror and stares at himself, he feels another flash of pain, this one worse than the first. It's sharp, like a bone breaking. Derek's eyes flash red, his teeth elongate. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. There's blood, he doesn't know how or why, but blood, he can almost smell it. Derek goes to his lip and touches it lightly, for some reason in his mind, he's seeing a split lip. 

Derek thinks everything is fine until a minute later, there's another flash of pain, this time his wrist. He can feel like something was pressed roughly against it, making it hurt. The last thing he feels is a sharp pain to the back of his head, he grunts out at the force of the impact. He knows it's not real pain to him, it's emotional. Its tied and linked to him somehow.

All Derek wants to know is why is this happening to him!? The older male does the first thing he can think of, he gets his cellphone out and dials Peter. Sure, Laura might know the answer, but he knows that Peter is older and has more experience and knowledge when it comes to the werewolf life.  
Peter picks up on the second ring. 

"This is Peter speaking."  
"Hey Uncle Peter, it's Derek."  
"Derek, what do I owe the pleasure of you calling? What's wrong, you never call."  
"I don't know, I'm getting like flashes of pain or something."

"This is going to be a bit personal, but having to answer these questions will be the only way I can tell you what's happening. Did you sleep with anyone else besides that _Argent_ woman?" Peter spits out the Silver name like it's a poison. Derek is fidgeting with his tie as he speaks. "Yes."  
"Did you uh, knot them?"

Derek can feel himself getting red, he's embarrassed, he answers lowly, "Yes.. "  
"Hmmm.. You might have started a bonding process. Clearly whoever you slept with has the makings of a mate. Lucky you, or maybe not if it was a one night stand.. wait no, if it was one of those.. was it another wolf?"

"No, he's human. " Derek says awkwardly. A mate? Stiles? Out of all of the people in his life, it's a crazy thought, that a potential mate had been under his nose this entire time.  
"Shit! Derek, if you're experiencing flashes of pain! You're tied to Stiles, you're literally feeling what he's feeling in real time. Someone is hurting him!" Derek's blood runs cold as he's hearing those words and all he can think is that he has to find him, he has to save him. "I gotta go." 

"Go!" Peter practically roars. His uncle knows the pain and loss of losing a mate, his wife had perished in the fire so many years ago. Derek doesn't know where the hell Stiles could be, but it doesn't stop him from moving. He doesn't have to wait long to find out where Stiles is though.

His phone is ringing and it's Stiles' phone number, Derek frowns lightly but picks up quickly. "Stiles?! Are you okay?"

"Ah, Derek, I don't believe we've had the chance of meeting. My name is Gerard Argent and if you know what's good for you, you'll go home to Kate while I take apart this... thing you've bene playing around with. I understand that you're a man and men tend to wander or mess around, you're forgiven and I'm sure Kate forgives you too. So don't worry, I'll despose of this _thing_ and everything will be okay." Then he's hung up on Derek and all Derek sees is red.


	6. Victimized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets something from Gerard and is enlightened about what he is and what's out there.  
> Derek, Danny and Jackson are on their way to save Stiles.  
> EDIT;  
> UGH! The finale kind of gutted me and so is all of the interviews going on about how Sterek is probably really not going to happen. I really don't want to lose hope, and I am going down with this ship if it does get sunk. But after watching the finale, the stupid revelations afterwards and then hearing Tyler's interview about him getting a girl.  
> It's just heart breaking.  
> D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from the song title 'Victimized' by Linkin Park  
> I recommend giving this quick song a listen. The song is only like a minute and forty six seconds.  
> Anyways, a little chapter update before I watch the Season finale and hopefully don't get shattered. I'm really hoping for a good Sterek moment. I don't give a crap if there's a kiss or anything, I just want them in the same damn scene!  
> I would love it if Derek goes to rescue Stiles but I won't be surprised if that doesn't happen. J.D. has been kind of taunting us fans with the idea of Sterek becoming a reality but I kind of doubt it's ever going to happen. :l  
> I think they just do it to win awards and get our hopes up.  
> I really hope I'm wrong and we see Sterek becoming a real relationship on the show next season.  
> Guess we'll have to wait and see!  
> I'm on the fence, between all of the updates on tumblr. They're making me crazy! due to the lack of Sterek in the season finale, the lack of Sterek questions and mention of girl romances during revelations AND interviews is just breaking my heart.  
> One thing that kind of gives me a small amount of hope is this interview: http://blog.zap2it.com/frominsidethebox/2012/08/teen-wolf-season-3-spoilers-what-to-expect-from-showrunner-jeff-davis.html  
> The fact that number 5 is missing. My little Sterek shipping heart is just assuming that number 5 is about Sterek and they cut it out to not spoil it. xD  
> I'm going down with this ship if it sinks.
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

Derek wants to go in guns blazing, he wants to just try and follow Stiles' scent to detect his location. Hell, he KNOWS Victoria Argent knows where Stiles is because that's where he had been before he had been taken. But Derek isn't a reckless twenty four anymore, he wouldn't do anything without a plan. Derek makes his way over towards Danny and Jackson. "We've got a situation."

"What's wrong?" Danny asks, seeing how on edge Derek is, if he's emitting this much emotion, something is wrong, really wrong. Even Jackson has the courtesy to look at Derek with concern. 

"Stiles is being held captive and they're going to kill him." 

Danny spins around in the chair, and turns his headset on. His fingers seem to fly over the keys and then he's talking to someone, "Lyds, you need to come in today, yeah, I know it was your day off. No, I don't care about your shopping. Stiles needs you, it's a life and death situation. Thank you." Danny ends the call, stating that Lydia is on her way. Her witchiness could prove to be useful. 

Then Danny opens up a new window and there's a beep on the map. Derek knows that area, it's an old warehouse that has basement level that would be ideal for torture or murder. Danny sends the coordinates to his own phone, Derek's and Lydia's. Then they're on the move. Derek goes over towards his Camaro and is speeding off before Danny and Jackson are even buckling up. 

Danny glances over towards his partner and he just can't hold it in. "There's something more between them, right? Like I'm not just imagining things?" Jackson rolls his eyes and exhales when Danny starts off following Derek's Camaro in Jackson's Porsche. Danny is apparently the only one that can drive Jackson's car besides Jackson.  
"No, you're not imaging things, they just started fucking and they both stink of each other. It's hurting my nose. So let's go save the babbling idiot before Derek becomes an even worse person to work with."  
Danny smiles, "Yeah, he's finally happy..." His voice trails off as he glances at the non-moving beeping green light. "Stiles has to be okay... for his sake." 

xxxxx

Stiles distinctly feels a stinging sensation on his face as he's coming to. Stiles blinks, trying to knock out the dizziness as he shakes his head, but it just makes it worse. He's in the same chair as before, this time his hands are free. Stiles probably figures that due to his injuries and that now there are two hunters with their guns trained on him, typing him up is pretty pointless. 

"I kind of hope that Derek comes for you, that way I can just end this stupid treaty and my daughter can be freed from his clutches. That and her life will be guaranteed. I can just kill him and then the rest of his pack along with the freak shows that are apart of your division. Things like you and Hale shouldn't exist."

"What do you mean things like me? I'm human in case you haven't noticed." Stiles rolls his eyes, his head getting clearer and the small pain he had been feeling slowly ebbing away as his heart beats quicker. It's feeling with adrenaline because he has a feeling that the shit is going to hit the fan. That he's going to do something stupid, that Derek will show up and do something stupid. Stiles doesn't want anyone he knows getting hurt or worse..killed. It would be a soul crushing amount of guilt if anyone died because of him.  
"You're an abomination. I've done my research on you Stiles and your kind. You are a portal to filth." Stiles' brow is furrowed and he's really getting offended. "Ghosts are not filth, okay? And after that one time, I haven't even been possessed."

"You really don't know, do you? Not just ghosts that shouldn't be walking this earth anymore but Demons."  
Stiles eyes get comically huge. Sure, he's heard reports on demons being real and shit but he never thought that he could be possessed by one. "How do I stop from being possessed by one?"

Gerard Argent smiles sickly and gets in close. "You can die, but I think I'll give you some pain first, might as well mark you with something to prevent possession. Especially just in case they can get access to your body after you've died. Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Gerard says with a charming smile that Stiles wants to punch off his face. But he knows he wouldn't be able to do anything with the guns trained on him, so he tries to remain calm, even when Mr. Argent gives the signal for the guys to hold him down. One of them starts to undress him, taking off his suit jacket, tie and then his ripping off his white collared shirt. "Dude, I don't want to have sex with you, what the hell?" Stiles bites out, word vomit happening since he's missed his dose of Adderall. 

They all just stare at him weirdly for a moment while Gerard is by an open fire that Stiles didn't even know was there til now. Maybe he's dreaming, well, having a nightmare. Maybe all of this is just a really bad nightmare and he'll wake up. He'll wake up next to Derek and they'll have hot mind blowing sex and everything will be okay.

But Stiles knows that isn't the case, especially not when Gerard moves and he's holding a burning hot looking brander type of thing. The kind of thing you'd brand cattle with. Stiles feels his stomach drop in fear, what the fuck?! He's going to be branded like a cow and he knows it's going to hurt like a mother fucker. He's going to be scarred forever wherever Gerard decides to place that thing. Stiles can't control himself, he starts to struggle. He manages to elbow one of the hunters and punches the other in the stomach to break free. 

He's out of the chair and going towards the door, wrenching it open only for there to be three more guys outside of the door, their guns cocked. They were waiting for him to do something like this. Stiles exhales and then he's being grabbed from behind and dragged over towards the table, he's slammed down onto it. The hunter that Stiles decides to name Rick in his head grabs him by the throat. Stiles can feel himself slowly choke, can feel the air leaving his lungs. Stiles' eyes water and the guy lifts him up a little bit, possibly three inches from the table and then slams him down. Pain blossoms throughout the back of his head, he's going to have one hell of a bump if he ever survives this.

The guy that he elbowed is there too, he punches Stiles in the face, he feels his nose crunch under the guy's fist and Stiles knows that it's bleeding and that it's broken. Stiles doesn't think he's going to make it out of this alive. "Enough boys, he's learned his lesson, now time for the next chapter." Gerard gets close and Stiles glances at the burning hot lit up brand to see the shape it's in. It looks like a pentagram with fire surrounding it. It looks familiar and Stiles recognizes it from some of the old dusty books he's had to read for research. Stiles looks away and glances at the wall, staring hard and tensing up. He knows what's coming, so what's the use of fighting it anymore? 

"Good boy." That's all Stiles hears before there's a searing pain erupting and ripping through him on the right collar bone, it's on his chest, almost over his heart. Stiles legs buckle from the pain but the guys are holding him in place. Stiles hears a crazy sounding shriek and belatedly he realizes that it's coming from him. He's screaming and it hurts so much, there are tears sliding down his face. Gerard takes the brand away from his skin, but it still feels like it's there. His flesh is bleeding around the area and it's puffing and angry looking. He knows the branding took all of five seconds but it felt like ten hours. 

The guys carry him over towards the chair and let him fall on it, Stiles is leaning on the backing of the chair like he's already dead. Stiles wants to egg them on, just to get it over with. He wants it all to be done with and he just wants to die. 

xxxxx

Derek knows what the pain means now and he's not fucking happy about it, it's causing him to drive slower and have to pull off to the side. The flash of pain, it radiates in the back of his head, it's sharp and painful. Then there's the feeling that a bone in his nose just broke even if his own hasn't really broken. It feels like it, Derek cries out for Stiles, knowing that the young man is enduring torture. Derek is aware that his door has opened and he's being dragged into The porsche, thrown into the back and then he feels the car lurch at speeds he's happy that the car can go so they can get to Stiles faster.

"What's wrong with him?" Jackson bites out, wondering what the hell is up with Derek now.  
"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say he's connected to Stiles somehow and he's feeling his pain." Derek grunts in confirmation as he feels a burning sensation, it's horrible and it's searing into him. Almost near his heart, he clutches it and forces him to hold the howl of pain inside. He has to be strong, has to hold on. Derek can't let anyone else that isn't his co-workers or pack know about the connection between Stiles.

"How in the hell are you guys connected?"

"Mate." Derek bites out, calming himself down when he doesn't feel anymore pain. He's glad, that means that Stiles isn't hurting either besides the lingering burning on his chest. Derek knows that Stiles is still alive, he can feel it. It's the only thing he's holding on to as they race towards the blinking light. 

They're closing in and all Derek can hope is that they aren't too late. Derek lets out a loud piercing howl to alert that his pack is needed.  
He hopes to God that they get there on time. 

Derek can't lose Stiles like he's lost almost everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!  
> Sorry for the small cliffy.  
> Also the brand is totally a nod to Supernatural.  
> Love that show. <3


	7. Behind blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discovers that there was more than one killer.  
> Stiles lets something happen that he never thought he'd be okay with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from Limp Bizkit's "Behind blue eyes"  
> Sorry about not posting an update for this story for a while. Like I said before, the season finale just kind of put a small block in my writing due to all the emotion and stuff! But seriously, doing a writing prompt really helps getting the creative juices flowing! Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

Stiles wants to knock out from the pain, wants everything to turn black and just fade into nothingness.  
But something tells him to hold on, to keep fighting, that everything is going to be okay. He wants to believe that, wants to hold on for Derek, needs to hold on for his father, to find who killed him and deliver justice.

Stiles thinks that he prays, maybe it's more of a ritual that he's done once before. All he knows is that before he finishes it, his hands reach for the amulet he's worn ever since that day that he was possessed and almost killed. But he's cheated death before, cheated it so many times since werewolves and every other thing that goes bump into the night came into his life.

He sees a shimmer of white behind the old man, its familiar, he's seen her once before. When he first found the ritual and when he first met her to say hello. Stiles couldn't do the same with the rest of the family, but the least he could have done was meet Derek's mother and give her the download of how he was doing. 

Her eyes look sad at the state of his being, but happy at the findings of something else. Stiles doesn't know what, doesn't get the chance to ask because he's been asking her silently under his breath for her to just take over his body. It was a way for her to get her own vengeance against the Argent family.

She looks like she wants to argue, he even hears her voice shake with a valiant attempt at denying his possible last wish.  
They can't see her, Gerard yells at him to pay attention and he feels pain blossom in his right side, he knows that feeling. He hisses in sharp pain, he's been tased. It burns and ignites throughout his body, the shocks running through his body. 

His attention is turned towards the slamming of the door opening. For all of two seconds, he thought it was Derek there to rescue him. 

It's not.

It's his wife.

It's Kate fucking Argent and she greets him with an overwhelmingly sweet smile that makes his stomach curl in on itself. It makes Stiles wants to vomit and he's just flooded with the sense of dread.

"This is what he's leaving me at home all alone for? Here I thought I was gonna have to kill that blonde bitch that's in his pack. She was next on my list but... the fact that it's you. That's just gross. Daddy, after we dump his body; can we just get rid of the rest of the Hale pack for once and for all? I'm sure with his mate dead; it'll cripple him enough so that he isn't much of a threat." 

Stiles feels panic flood his system, treaty his ass. The Argents, at least some of them still want Derek and anyone he's connected to, dead. They've probably been planning a way out for years and Stiles fucking handed them one. It's okay though, because he knows that Derek will come before he's dead, that they'll all fight and win.  
Right?

Stiles doesn't even know what to hope for anymore. He doesn’t know whether to hope for a quick and merciful death or the endangerment of his friends. Stiles doesn't want anyone else to get hurt, but he knows if he does die that everyone is as good as dead anyways. Stiles has to hold on, even if he's not the one in control anymore.  
"Please?" He exhales softly, the pain ebbing and biting away at his subconscious. He's begging for the ghost there to take over and take what is her's. Take her vengeance against the one that hurt her and her whole family.

It's Amelia Hale that's looking into his eyes, her own eyes glow a bright blue since she isn't the Alpha anymore. He's distracted at the fact that they're both looking at him with a sense of victory, like they won already, The Argents think he's begging them for what he wants.

"Begging for your death? Don't worry, it'll happen soon. We know about the tracking device on your phone, Derek should be here soon. Once he's here we'll kill you right in front of him and then off the rest." Kate smiles smugly at him and then her father like they have the most diabolical plan ever only it's not that great. Really, Stiles should have seen it a mile away but had been distracted with the werewolf sexing that Derek provided him with.

Amelia looks at him and she looks angry as all fuck, she's livid. Stiles lets go of the charm that falls to the floor. The brand on his body is only good against demons and Amelia Hale is no demon. Her essence floods into his body and then he isn't in control anymore. 

Gerard Argent is the first to notice that something's changed, something isn't what it once was. That and the fact that Stiles' eyes glow the bright electric blue that Amelia's own eyes would. Stiles doesn't have the werewolf gene, wasn't born with it and won't ever take the bite unless it's forced upon him. So unfortunately Amelia is stuck with his sub-par human strength and agility, he can't transform, but he's got fists that go swinging towards Kate Argent. 

It sucks because he's outnumbered; Amelia is taking full control until he's in the backseat in his own body. It isn't anything like the previous possession though. He's there and he's able to see and hear everything that's happening. The last possession that happened, he wasn't even there. It was like he was in a coma that time.

Amelia grabs onto Kate's arm that was reaching for a knife and twists it painfully to the right, Kate halts her actions which lets Amelia grab the knife and attempt to slash at the blonde. She misses because Kate's fast and vicious. Amelia uses Stiles' upper body strength and slams her against the wall. Amelia lets go of the blonde because Gerard argent was closing in, he has the baton that has a taser built in, Amelia manages to dodge the first swing of the baton but not the second. Stiles' body spasms with the shocks, Amelia momentarily loses control, and Stiles is back in the front seat. 

He's quick on the uptake as the guards in the room get their turn. Stiles uses the knife in his hands to throw at one of the guards swiftly, it catches the man in the heart, his body drops like a sack of potatoes.

For a second he hears shouts and gunshots upstairs. Stiles knows that back up is coming, that Derek and the others are here. This makes his guard drop and Kate is surging towards him, grabbing him by the hair and smashing his face into the wall. He feels pain erupt on his nose and he feels like it hurts to breathe through the body part.  
Amelia takes control again now that the electricity has left his body. 

She whips around Stiles' body and head-butts Kate in the face, it makes the woman stumble. The rest of the guards have their guns trained on him and Gerard has his own pistol pulled. "I'd stop if you know what's good for you. As soon as that door opens, you're dead."

"I've been dead so you're more than welcome to try." His voice scoffs, the bright blue igniting in his eyes. 

"What...are you?"

"You murdered my whole family; I think I have a debt to settle with you." Amelia spits out, baring her teeth in aggression. There's a lack of gunfire in the distance, it's enough to make Kate order the guards to leave the room and kill the intruders. The four guards leave and make their way down the hallway and upstairs.

Gerard is looking past Stiles' body and into the blazing blue eyes, the aggression that would mirror any werewolf he's ever seen. "You're a ghost, part of the hale pack? Which one are you?" The sick thing is that the old man not only looks amused but fascinated at the turn of events.

"Your kind doesn't deserve to know my name." There's more gun fire and shouts coming near the door, whoever is storming the castle is getting closer.  
"Fine, you'll forever be nameless, it makes no real difference to me." Gerard shrugs and just as the door breaks open, the gun goes off, firing a bullet in Amelia's direction, she moves quickly enough but it's not fast enough to avoid the bullet all together. Instead it catches her on the shoulder instead of the heart like it was supposed to. Amelia lowers the pain so that Stiles doesn't feel it just yet; it's her fault he got shot to begin with. 

Standing through the doorway is Derek and his pack. Stiles makes the assumption that Danny, Lydia and Jackson are guarding the building and their backs, making sure that there's no one else in the building. 

Derek snarls in Kate and Gerard direction, his eyes glide over towards Stiles to make sure he's still there and what he sees makes him roar in anger. His control slips and his bones are crunching and shifting into something bigger. Gerard fires off a couple of shots, hitting Derek in the chest, it makes him fall to the floor and the pack descends upon the Argents. Stiles is breathing a little hard, his shoulder bleeding heavy. Amelia apologizes but asks for this chance to say goodbye to her son. Stiles, naturally says okay. 

The young man is watching from the backseat, his body moving on its own accord. The pack has restrained and beaten the Argents up. Despite the fact that they'd like nothing to do but end them, It is against the law and they know better. Scott sends out a howl and distantly Stiles knows that Jackson and Danny come into the room and detain the Argents. Amelia waits until everyone leaves. Derek is getting up from the floor, his bones still shifting; the Alpha wants the bloodshed, wants revenge for everything they've ever done to his family and now his mate. 

Seeing Stiles come near him helps reign in enough control to stop the shift. The hand on his face anchors him in further to pull it back, not wanting to accidentally injure Stiles. Derek knows that whatever this is between them has become something more but not quite there yet. Derek doesn't know if he's ready for it or can handle it beyond the sex and the awkward friendship they share. The Alpha doesn't know if he trusts himself to let others in, let alone trust Stiles to tell him anything that the young man hasn't found out for himself.

"Honey, it's me, your mother." Amelia says softly, her hand cradling her son's face in Stiles' hands. Derek's brow furrows and he wonders if this is some sort of sick trick that Stiles is doing to him. It makes him pull back in anger and fear. His eyes glow red, his stare is met with the familiar blaze blue and it's enough for him to calm down enough to listen. Stiles isn't a werewolf, Stiles has his moments when he says shit he shouldn't... but this... 

Derek glances towards where he knows the amulet was supposed to be only to see it not there. "mom," It’s more of a statement than a question that Derek speaks when he looks to Stiles. Stiles nods his head and embraces him in his arms. "Yes baby, Stiles summoned me, he needed me, he needs you too. He's just scared to admit it and so are you. But I trust that you'll follow your heart and do what's right. I'm so proud of how strong you are, how strong you've been. I wish your sister was here so I could have said goodbye too."  
"Do you have to go?" Derek whispers, his body shaking.

"Yes, I wasn't really supposed to come the first time, let alone this one."  
"The first time?" He draws back staring at her hard, his gaze narrowed.

"Yes, about a year and a half ago, Stiles preformed the ritual to have me come. We just talked, he wanted to meet me." Derek nods, looking off to the side for a moment, concerned at what possibly was exchanged between them. 

"Stiles needs to go to the hospital, his injuries... He'll make it, I've been holding back the pain as much as possible, but when I leave.."  
Derek nods and he holds on to Stiles, picking him up and walking down the hall. "I've got it from here, I... I miss you so much."

"I know baby, I miss you too. Take care of Stiles... He's knocked out from the pain so he can't hear this. But he's your mate.. I'm sure you already know that." Derek nods but speaks lowly to avoid anyone from overhearing. "I didn't know at first, not until umm.." 

"Yes, I know." Derek was not about to voice him knotting Stiles the first time they slept together. Derek nods, thankful she understands without him having to talk about it. "You felt complete, right?" Derek nods and lets out a sigh. 

"I just... I can't take the choice away from him. I feel like I've already done just that with practically starting the mating ritual.. but.."  
"Derek, don't be so stupid. Stiles cares about you even if he's not really ready to take those steps. All you need is patience and to give him time." Derek nods and then they exchange their final goodbyes. Derek knows when she's gone because Stiles slumps in his arms. 

Derek rushes outside to get into the car and take Stiles to the hospital.

After that night, a week has passed.

Stiles still hasn't woken up.


	8. Let's discover your emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks about the past.  
> The Argents are dealt with and the rest of the task force share heart to heart moments with a comatose Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, unbeta`d.  
> I did however type this up in Microsoft word so everything for the most sense should be okay, if there are any mistakes, I'll catch em when I do another read through.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> The title is a lyric taken from the song "Ruse" by Chevelle.
> 
> [](http://s1219.photobucket.com/user/l2adio_l2obot/media/agents.jpg.html)

It's been one week since the fiasco that is the Argent family happened, their hatred driving them to kill three innocent female wolves, all young, beautiful and taken before their time. It makes Derek angry and it makes him hate himself even more. Kate's twisted reasoning was because she felt like she had been losing him more and more every day, that whilst she didn't love him, nobody else was allowed to have him. She was his, as if he were just property, a prized trophy or worse, a prized dog fighter that seemed tamed and harmless in her grasp. 

Derek hates her more and more during the interrogations and how the family all did what they were told to do, they all played their parts. Allison was by no means innocent, she was the one that had insider information, she was the one that knew how to hide all of their scents and tracks and leave nothing on the body. She knows she was wrong and it was horrible of her family to commit such deed, she claims to have been driven by her Aunt and Grandfather, driven by revenge.  


Her Grandfather had told her that Derek had murdered her mother's sister in cold blood, Told her that Derek didn't love Kate and was fooling around, they needed to find out whom to draw out Derek and his pack to just kill them all. Allison had been the one who had been watching Derek's house and confirmed her worse fears... that Stiles had been the one sleeping around with Derek all this time. She knew they were great partners and could see them dance around each other but never thought they were ever acting on it until she saw it with her own eyes.

Kate and Gerard plus the lackeys were all arrested and are to be held in imprisonment until their trial date. Derek knows that their thugs will more than likely get at least three to ten years for aiding and abiding, plus having illegal firearms and intent to harm. All of those little laws that make Derek purr with content at their pain. Kate and Gerard were to get a trial, innocent until proven guilty and all of that. But due to all of the overwhelming evidence and Allison's helpful confession, Kate's sick psychotic rant and Gerard's blunt statement of hate. It's all so much that screams that they did it, so much that their trial is set for two weeks. It may get delayed if Stiles doesn't wake up soon. He's a key witness and a victim.  
They need his statement about everything.

The week hadn't been easy on the pack and the team, but it was going by painstakingly slow and just utterly horrible for Derek.  
Between getting confessions, putting together his report of evidence and trying to tie everything together so that they can get vengeance for the lives loss; He’s in the hospital, in Stiles’ room, holding his hand. Derek is scared; he’s as scared as he had been when he lost all of his family due to the crazy bitch he had thought he was in love with at the tender age of fifteen. He was a kid and didn’t know what the fuck love was until now.  
His thumb is resting on Stiles’ hand, rubbing little circles slowly; he always makes time to go to the hospital and wait with Stiles, waiting for Stiles. Waiting for him to wake up and smile at him again and rant about the latest super hero movie and about how spot on it was or how they missed all of the important details from the comic books. 

God, it had been a rough two years when Stiles was first assigned to him. Derek never knew that Stiles could be his mate, had he, he would of tried to offer sex or dating or something to have Stiles like he did for the past few days. He never knew what it was, there was always a tug inside when He’d meet Stiles’ eyes, hear a joke that actually made him smirk with amusement. He didn’t know what the feeling was and never bothered to ask Laura or Peter. 

Derek knew he wouldn’t recover from this whenever Stiles chose to leave him, because he would, it’s one thing Derek learned rather easily. People always left him, either by death taking them or by choice. His sister left him and went to start her own pack, fresh and anew. Sure, maybe it wasn’t exactly like that, but after a brutal fight with the two of them and an alpha that was out of control. Derek had slashed the man’s throat, heard him choke on his blood and then felt the power rush through him. Derek was never really meant to be an Alpha, didn’t want the power or the responsibility that came with looking after other people that he might let down or worse, get killed.  
Laura stated that she couldn’t handle sharing a territory with him and that she loved him despite everything, but she couldn’t stay there. 

Peter had been caught in a similar situation as Derek and had come into his own Alpha abilities and left to take over another place, his pack is by far the largest and constantly growing. Derek always feels like it might all come crashing down, that Peter will lose control and Derek will be forced to put him down like an animal. But everything’s been fine so far, so maybe it won’t come to that.

Point is, everyone always abandoned him, hell the only person that stood by his side was his tormentor and someone that always made him feel ashamed of what and who he was. He had come to terms with his life and he figured that he deserved it, being married to the crazy bitch that he hated. But it hadn’t been all bad, it was a downward spiral, it had started out okay once Derek learned to spend time away from her and grieve the loss of his family.

The marriage didn’t happen until he was twenty four and the treaty was purposed since he had just become an Alpha. When he saw Kate, he still admired her beauty, spunk and it hurt like hell to be forced in such a situation but he didn’t know if he could kill her even if he tried. Things had been okay, they slept together whenever their bodies had the urge or he was drunk enough to just not give a fuck. He didn’t love her, no, his love died for her when he came home to see the charred remains of his home. His heart had hardened and had a walls built around it. 

But things changed two years after the marriage; he had been recruited by Dr. Deaton and Deucalion. They came to him with the idea and plans of having a special task force to help prevent supernatural murders or hunt the creatures that couldn’t be reasoned with. He accepted it, received the tactical training and took a course in the police academy. He needed to first be a licensed officer, once that was completed, he was assigned his first partner, Deucalion himself. They kept to themselves, kept their personal lives out of the job, Derek threw himself in the job whole heartedly and always used his work as an excuse to not come to the house he shared with Kate. He ended up moving out of the shared room to the guest room. It was never vocal, but Kate knew the dynamics between them changed and she rarely ever asked for sex from him. Even when she did, he still denied her. Derek didn’t need her, didn’t need anyone but the burning feel of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he hunted down a pack of savage omegas, burned a wendigo, locked away a witch or watched Deucalion perform an exorcism. 

Things worked out well and then Dr. Deaton thought to expand their task force, looking to balance more between humanity and the supernatural. That was when Danny was employed, followed by Jackson, Lydia, Allison due to Chris’ recommendation. Derek had to admit, while the young Argent was different, her hunting skills would come in handy. They all worked together well enough and then Deucalion got stationed in New York to start a task force over there and recruit other people.  
A year passed and they had settled into a routine, Derek didn’t mind working alone; it was different not having the older wolf at his back. But Derek learned that sometimes he operated better alone, he didn’t have to worry about another person, worry about their safety. He had a better life than before, expanded his pack to some people that wanted the bite and had sought him out. He had four betas and it was enough. 

Then Deaton had to shit on his idea of perfect and assign him some pup fresh out of school and the academy and stated that he thought the young man was what they were missing. Derek hadn’t even been aware that they were missing anything. They had a sharp shooter, computer guy, fast swift as fuck were-lizard that could paralyze his victims even if the guy was a dick, they had magic and then they had him as well as Deaton’s medical skills. As far as Derek had been aware, they didn’t need anyone else.  
God, how wrong Derek had been after he worked with Stiles on their first case. 

Stiles was interesting to say the least, he was never put off by Derek’s rough demeanor, if anything it made him even more driven to talk and joke around with Derek. The boy with almost golden amber eyes was infuriating, annoying, and Derek asked Deaton for the boy to be given to someone else. Deaton wasn’t having it though, claimed that they would work better than any of the others together due to chemistry. Derek had scoffed.  
It didn’t take long for Stiles to get under his skin and for Derek to start to crave the young man’s company.

Derek exhales another sigh as another night passes and Stiles remains asleep, locked in a coma. The Doctors state that there’s nothing really wrong with him besides the obvious slow healing injuries. It’s deep seeded exhaustion and Stiles’ body will decide when he’s ready to wake up. It’s just a matter of waiting. There was however the possibility of Amnesia as there always was when a coma patient woke up. Derek really hopes that Stiles won’t be a victim of memory loss, he doesn’t think he’d be able to take it if Stiles doesn’t remember their first time together.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Lydia had been visiting Stiles in the day time whenever she could, she wasn’t as burdened with reports and protocols as Derek was. She let out her own sigh and played with Stiles’ fingers, the hand was limp in her own, and she cradled it with care.  
“I’m not going to cry for you Stiles, but you better wake up. You’re making everyone miserable, I thought you weren’t selfish. You were there for me all the time even if I never paid any attention to you in high school. You were there though when I was attacked, when I didn’t know anything about the supernatural. So I’m repaying the favor, keeping you company while you’re locked away in your own coma. You better wake up soon; you’d cringe if you saw how Derek looks. I don’t think he’s sleeping; it’s a struggle to even get him to eat. You have to wake up soon though, and then things can go back to the way they were.” Lydia drones on softly, she isn’t much for reminiscing for the old times, but she does recount when they had to work together on a case of multiple hauntings; How her magic and his own spark abilities came together to command such a force. 

Lydia talks about the several times that she almost lost Stiles and how she couldn’t bear to lose one of her closest friends. “Look at what you made me do, my mascara is running now, I bet my eyes are going be all puffy. “ Lydia places his hand by his side again and gets up to lay a soft kiss on his forehead. The red head reaches into her purse for a pack of tissues and tries to fix herself for the public. In her compact mirror, she sees Jackson and Danny standing there waiting for their turn. She smiles softly and leaves them alone with Stiles, Stiles is never by himself during the whole week of his recovery. 

Xoxoxoxoxox

Danny leaves after an hour and a half of talking to Stiles, his throat hurts and he needs coffee for the long night ahead of them. Plus, he thinks that Jackson won’t talk to Stiles until he’s alone, hell he has a feeling that Jackson comes to visit Stiles on his downtime and talks to him like he never would if Stiles were awake.  
The Hawaiian had an interesting conversation over the phone with Derek just yesterday that kind of confirmed what Danny thought. 

\- Yesterday -

“Hey Danny, Can I ask you something?”  
“Uh, yeah sure Derek, what’s up?”  
“Well I have a favor to ask but before I do that, I was really curious about something.”  
“Just spit it out Hale or you’re never gonna get an answer.” Danny hopes his cut to the chase tone helps Derek with whatever he’s struggling with to get out.  
“Does Jackson harbor any feelings towards Stiles?”  
Danny had definitely not see that coming, his own jealousy flared up some, “Wait, what? What makes you think that?” Did Jackson do something with Stiles?  
“Just, I was coming in to spend time with him and it was around eleven `o clock, Jackson was there, sitting next to Sties, holding his hand and what he was saying. It just, it made me think they had a romantic relationship.”  
“This is Jackson we’re talking about right?”  
“Yes.” The word bitten out sourly, looks like Danny wasn’t the only one jealous of the situation.  
“Well what was he saying that gave you that idea?”  
“He was talking about how he didn’t know how to say how he felt about someone and that he had known him since elementary school, how he had given him a hard time until High school. I just, I know they grew up together, I don’t know who else he could be talking about.”  
“Huh, well, not to beep my own horn or anything but Jackson was a dick to everyone before high school, the only person he was less of a douche to was me and Lydia who was his girlfriend at the time.”  
“Oh…. Oh.” Like suddenly, Derek gets it, only Danny is still lost and hurt.  
“What, oh, what does that mean?”  
“Never mind, sorry to bother you about that, he wasn’t talking about Stiles, anyways, about that favor,” Derek says to force a change of subject. Danny decides to let it go, if Derek doesn’t want to talk about something, it stays that way.  
“Yeah, no, I can definitely do that, you don’t think she would sign the papers herself?”  
“I already tried that way and she wouldn’t, stated that she couldn’t let me go, this is the only way.” Derek says with exasperation at the situation.  
“No problem man, consider it done. You should see the change take effect tomorrow.”  
They said their short goodbyes and hung up.

\- Present -

Jackson stares at the healing nose and the bruises that cover Stiles’ jaw, they’re finally a sickly yellow. It shouldn’t be long before they’re all gone. They had asked Deaton if there was any way at all to speed up the healing, to make Stiles wake up. There wasn’t, Deaton stated that if he tried anything, it could always fracture the healing and make things worse. It was best to let things run their course. Yeah, right. 

Jackson still didn’t trust the doctor, didn’t trust much to be honest. He only trusted Lydia, Danny and Stiles believe it or not. Jackson didn’t trust Derek as far as he could throw him which wasn’t far, he only knows because the moon was high in the sky and adrenaline was running. They may have both lost control, but things were better now. Jackson definitely didn’t trust the Argent girl. 

This last week has been a revelation to Jackson, he uses Stiles’ silence as someone to talk to. He rarely talks to Danny like this anymore. Maybe it’s because of the conflicted feelings he has for the Hawaiian, the only other person he can turn to and talk about fucking feelings is the girl he hated in high school. Jackson needs another crutch in his life and as luck would have it, Stiles fucking Stilinski has become that other crutch he needs to stand up straight.  


Jackson didn’t know how much he needed the snark in his life to feel more alive and human. He needed to argue with someone, have someone push back. It was fun and that was the friendship between them.  
Jackson didn’t want to take it for granted, especially since he might not have it anymore if the dick doesn’t wake the fuck up.

“Stilinkski, the more you fucking lay there and be selfish really makes me want to throw you into the wall. I need your advice; I can’t just keep talking to the fucking wall and expect answers. You need to be here, I know I’m a douche to you and especially when we were growing up. You didn’t deserve that shit; you probably still hate my guts, but just know that I’ve grown to trust you. You know why? Cause you’re so damn loyal and so fucking honest. I used to mistake your kindness for being weak and gave you hell. You’re still a loser but I just thought I should say… thanks, you know, for... everything. “ He exhales and squeezes the hand he had grabbed sometime during the confession and then drops it when he hears footsteps coming back into the room. Jackson shoot up from his seat and leans against the wall and stares hard at the doorway. Jackson pretends like he hadn’t been having a chick flick moment and see Danny appear with two cups of coffee.  
Well, hospital sludge that the hospital likes to call coffee anyways.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Derek isn’t there when he gets the call and it pisses him the fuck off, he should have been the first one to see Stiles when he wakes up. No, instead he’s in his office sorting through paperwork of the now closed case of the werewolf serial killer. His phone rings shrilly in the silence that had enveloped him. He reaches blindly for the phone and flips it open without seeing who was calling him.

“What?” It’s a bitten off word, filled with stress, concern and anger. He sounds just like he used to before Stiles came into his life. 

“Stiles is awake, I just thought you’d like to know. But if you’d rather be an asshole, that’s fine too.” Lydia says with false cheer and hangs up. She called and got her message across. He grabs his jacket and leaves quicker than ever before.  
He arrives at the hospital in record time and sees people bustling around their daily lives, he walks with determination towards Stiles’ room and notices everyone is already there. Awesome, it makes him look like a horrible person that doesn’t give a shit. Derek frowns at how terrible his luck is sometimes, he steps into the room and watches as all eyes go to him. Stiles is sitting up and his eyes seem to light up when he comes into the room. 

“Hey sourwolf, what’s up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME!  
> First off, sorry for the huge wait time for this chapter. Regardless, It felt right to leave it like that for now, the ending.  
> Tis not the end of the series, not by far. Tis only the beginning.  
> I wanted to begin their restart/continuation of their relationship into the sequel. But yay for Stiles being awake!  
> The real question though is does he remember what happened the last week before he was in a coma? Will Derek have to refresh his memory?  
> Regardless, I wouldn't mind any idea or suggestions on what you would like to see in the sequel.  
> : 3


End file.
